Random's Collection of Ideas
by RandomWriter21
Summary: Any story possibilities for the future I will post in here; feel free to take a gander inside to see what could become my next full length fic. Stories in here will all be M rated mostly due to language, violence, and other content. Some are crossovers; please review as it will help me decide which future project I will take.
1. TABLE OF CONTENTS

**AN: **Hello readers, this is where I will put my ideas down for future stories; they will be one chapter in length to give you a feel of what the potential story is like. You can review ideas to me to add to this collection of story possibilities or PM them. Again, these are just story ideas meaning that at some point they might become full length fics. I am a random guy and my mind wanders a lot and I find writing as an outlet to sort my thoughts; hence my penname. Anyways, this chapter is just informational on what the story is called, the summary, and any potential parings. As story ideas get added, this will get updated; just an FYI. Thanks everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>TABLE OF CONTENTS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha's Soul King<strong>

**Summary:** Naruto lets himself fight Orochimaru alone so that his teammates may escape the Snake Sannin's wrath but he does not last long. He finds himself near death at the bottom of a hole he fell in but this is no ordinary hole, this is the resting place of a legend that is far older then the Sage of Six Paths, the legend of the Soul King. Naruto will be strong as will other characters but not God like. One Piece Elements added but not a crossover.

**Pairings: **Possible Naruto/Karin

* * *

><p><strong>Saiyan's Rebirth V2<strong>

**Summary:** Growing up, Naruto was different then other people and wondered what he was. Adopted by the Sandaime after Minato and Kushina died fighting off the Kyuubi, Naruto will grow up with a loving family who will help on his journey to discover what he is. What Naruto finds is that he is part of a lineage that predates the Sage of Six Paths. Watch how Naruto grows into his new life all the while an enemy lurks in the shadows ready to bring the Elemental Nations to its knees.

Alternate Universe, Kyuubiless Naruto, Strong but not God Like Naruto; DBZ Crossover.

**Pairings:** Possible Naruto/Anko

* * *

><p><strong>Rise of the New Lich King<strong>

**Summary: **A simple walk through the woods, that's all it took for Naruto's life to change. A sword, lost for millennium and thought to be rumor, was found. A frozen tundra longs for its master to return. How will the Elemental Nations fair when an enemy from an era that predates the Sage of Six Paths rises once again.

Possible Alternate Universe, Eventual God-like Naruto, Warcraft Crossover

**Pairings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>The New Jedi Order<strong>

**Summary:** A power dormant for millennium and a small blonde haired boy. Not much in common but when Naruto is tasked with unlocking his chakra, something unexpected happens. Is Naruto the only person to awake the once dormant powers of the Force or are there others out there with the same gift. A new order will rise but in turn, the enemy will rise along with them.

Alternate Universe, Strong Naruto but not God-like

**Pairings: **Possible Naruto/Tenten

* * *

><p><strong>Monster of the Hidden Leaf<strong>

**Summary: **Instead of joining Akatsuki, Kisame decides to wander the Elemental Nations and finds himself in Konoha. There he meets a four year old Naruto and it is there that a legacy was born. With the help of Kurama as well as Kisame's guidance, Naruto will grow strong and become the Shinobi he was meant to be. Be warned, a new predator is on the prowl.

Alternate Universe, very strong Naruto but not God-like, inspiration from jCOOLn, no civilian council.

**Pairings: **Naruto/Yugito

* * *

><p><strong>Tobi is a Good Boy<strong>

**Summary: **What if getting Kyuubi to destroy Konoha was not Obitio's only objective, what if he took Naruto and trained him for most of his life. What is Obito planning, is it destroy the elemental nations or is it to ensure that Minato's Legacy lives on?

Sharingan Naruto, eventual Rinnegan, Very Strong Naruto

** Pairings:** Unknown

* * *

><p><strong>The Akuma no Senshi (Demonic Warrior)<strong>

**Summary: **Tired of all the hate directed towards him, Naruto decides that the Shinobi lifestyle is not for him. A little help from a librarian, one book, and one retired samurai from Iron Country, is all it took for Naruto to decide. Bushido was now his way, the Akuma no Senshi was born.

Samurai Naruto, strong but not God like Naruto, inspiration from the countless other Samurai stories on this site.

**Parings:** Unknown


	2. Konoha's Soul King

**AN: **Random idea after watching countless videos on Youtube about Brook though brother of kane helped me get my brain going on how to start the story; thank you for that. As with my other stories, I will deviate from cannon but use the timeline from it to base what I do. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece

_ITALICS –_ thinking

**BOLD** – demon talk/jutsu

_**MIXED – **_bijuu thoughts/singing

**Chapter One: Rise of the New Soul King**

* * *

><p>It was the second part of the Chunin Exams and Team 7 was at first doing well but then Orochimaru came. For Team 7, this was a true test as they did not get off to a good start when they graduated from the academy. Sasuke was a brooder while Sakura fawned over the Uchiha; Naruto was a smart kid but acted dumb in fear of repercussion thanks to his tenant, the Kyuubi or Kurama. It wasn't until after the Wave mission when the team finally understood what real Shinobi duties were like and from then, things started to change. Sakura actually started to train seriously, Sasuke was told the truth about his clan which made him realize that revenge was not the best option, and Naruto was told about his parents.<p>

You may be wondering how is this all possible with Danzo and the civilian council likely the ones wanting to hinder Naruto as much as possible. Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, simply had enough and snapped making his God of Shinobi title come back. The civilian council was banished, Danzo was barred from any council meetings, and the advisors were replaced with Jiraiya and Tsunade. Both the Sannin were not fond on returning but after threatening them with missing-nin status as well as Naruto knowing his heritage, they relented. As of yet, Naruto's heritage was not revealed to the village as that would wait until the Chunin Exam finals.

So here we are in the Forest of Death with Orochimaru and Team 7; no matter how much they improved, the Snake Sannin was not an S-rank nin for nothing. Sasuke tried everything in his arsenal, from the **Chidori** to his **Great Dragon Fire Technique** but nothing seemed to work even when working with his team. Even with Naruto knowing the **Rasengan** and Sakura learning the basics of Tsunade's super strength, Orochimaru batted them around like pinballs in a machine. At one point Naruto told Sakura to get Sasuke out and he would hold off Orochimaru. At first she was adamant against this but soon agreed and hoped Naruto would be OK. Naruto would only last five more minutes until the Snake Sannin used the **Five Pronged Seal** and flung our blonde character down to the forest floor. Unfortunately, ANBU were fast approaching making Orochimaru flee the sight, his prize not captured.

With our protagonist, he fell to the forest floor but did not stop there as he fell into a hole of a long lost legend that was far older then the Sage of Six Paths. Naruto just happened to land on the grave of that person thus waking his soul from slumber.

* * *

><p>Naruto wakes to see himself on a dilapidated boat with dense fog all around. Leaning on one of the walls of the boat was a nine foot tall man who was dressed like a gentleman consisting of a coat, top hat, trousers and afro, which were black, while the inner linings of his coat were yellow-orange. The cravat that was tied in between his coat and around his neck was blue. The outer covering of Brook's cane sword which he carries was purple. The skeleton man was currently sipping tea and humming Binks' Sake. Of course Naruto sees this person and rubs his eyes to make sure he is seeing things right.<p>

"_A living skeleton…alright Naruto, your either dead or whatever you ate last is really screwing with your head. Could it be those polka-dotted mushrooms I found recently?"_

The man catches sight of Naruto and smiles "Yohohoho! I see you have come to my ship, though I wonder how as I have no eyes. Yohohoho, skull joke!"

Naruto laughs at this but then realizes it was a talking skeleton and screams "I'M DEAD, THIS CAN'T BE REAL!"

"Of course this isn't real; you managed to fall onto my gravesite which is odd seeming how I am technically immortal. Anyway, the truth of the matter is your dying in the real world and I have just the thing to fix you up."

Naruto splutters and widens his eyes "I…I can't die, I have to help Sakura and Sasuke as well as the ones I deem precious. I haven't even lived up to the legacy of my parents yet!"

The skeleton man completely ignores Naruto and bows "My name is Brook, once part of the Rumbar and Straw Hat Pirates whom sailed the seas many years ago."

Naruto settles his heart slightly "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and what are pirates and what you mean sailed the seas?"

"Yohohoho! All will be shown to you as I will give you a gift to save you from dying; you will become the next Soul King. All my powers will be yours to play with."

Naruto nods but then wonders "Wait, will I stay a skeleton like you; no offense but it's a tad bit creepy."

"No skin off my bones. Wait, I don't have any skin, yohohoho! Skull joke!"

Naruto gains a tick mark "WILL YOU STOP THAT!"

Brook clears his throat "No, you can change between human and skeleton form at will. No more questions now, I will merge with you so that the Soul King can rise again."

Naruto bows "I thank you and will use your powers for good and vanquish any evil that dare stands in my way."

Brook nods and turns into a green ethereal figure and shoots into Naruto's mouth making him gag then scream in pain as his body undergoes changes. This of course breaks Orochimaru's seal waking Kurama in his cage and sensing what was going on.

"**You can never be simple, can you Kit. Why must you find the most troublesome things?"** Kurama realized what he just said and mumbled "**Dammit, now I'm becoming a Nara."**

Naruto's body grew from four foot eight to six foot, his muscles, bones, and tendons popped, broke, and reformed to adjust to his new body. Not only did Naruto change in body, but mind as well; he gained Brook's personality which mixed with his own. Along with this change, flashes of the life Brook had entered Naruto's mind as well as any techniques and skills the skeleton man used over the course of his life. When the process was done, Naruto was wearing what Brook had as well as the purple cane sword and standing in front of Kurama.

"Hello Kurama, if I worried you as I was dying, I apologize." Naruto bows making Kurama chuckle.

"**Be thankful you found that soul when you did Kit or I and your parents would be chasing you in heaven for sacrificing yourself like that."**

Naruto glares at Kurama "What was I supposed to do; running would have just got all three of us killed!"

Said fox grunts "**Perhaps, but that is in the past; I am just happy you are alive Kit. Now, go out there and show them the power of the next Soul King**."

"Yohohoho! Ah, dammit." Naruto shakes his head as he realizes he got some of Brook's quirks which made Kurama laugh and roll around in his cage.

"Laugh it up fur ball."

That was the last thing Naruto said before leaving, the laughter still ringing about in his mind. As Naruto stood up, he rubbed his head and looked up into the sky and smirked. He had an idea to scare the pants off of his teammates. Turning into his skeleton form, he jumped out of the hole and walked calmly through the forest humming Binks' Sake while twirling his cane around his right arm.

* * *

><p><strong>With Sakura, Sasuke, and the Konoha 11<strong>

All the Konoha nin were now in a predicament; Orochimaru, Kabuto, Kin, Dosu, and Zaku were all staring at them with intent to kill. Shikamaru already used his usual word to everything which fit the situation nicely.

"Ku, ku, ku, look at all these pawns that wish to die for their village. Kin, Dosu, Zaku, pick your targets; my eyes are on the Uchiha. Kabuto, do what you do best and kill the rest."

Before anyone could attack, a thick mist started to converge on the area when the sound of singing resonated throughout the air and bounced off the trees.

"_**Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,**_

_**Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,**_

_**Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,**_

_**Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,**_

_**Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo **_(Going to deliver Binks' Sake! Following the sea breeze!)

_**Umikaze kimakase namimakase**_ (Riding on the waves!)

_**Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu**_ (Far across the salty depths! The merry evening sun!)

_**Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta**_ (The birds sing as they draw circles in the sky!)

_**Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,**_

_**Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,**_

_**Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,**_

_**Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho**_"

The singing stops for a moment; the whole forest was silent until Zaku added his two cents.

"The hell was that? It doesn't matter; time to kill these brats in front of us!"

Footsteps are heard behind Orochimaru's group as the mist retreats; everyone sees a skeleton man approach, one hand holding the blade part of his sword, the other his sheath. Nobody moves a muscle as they never saw this before and was partly afraid; the man walks past the enemies and stops in front of the Konoha 11.

"Yohohoho! Hello everyone," Naruto bows and takes off his top hat then stands and puts it back. "It is so nice to see so many friendly faces."

"Who the hell are you?!" Orochimaru rasps out while everyone watches Naruto pace back and forth.

"Oi, Skeleton!" Kiba yells hoping to get its attention as it completely ignored Orochimaru.

Naruto laughs "Don't worry, I am finishing this." Naruto stops and turns to face the Konoha 11 while slowly sliding his sword back into its sheath. "**Humming Ten Feet, ARROW NOTCH STRIKE!" **

The click of the sword latching into the sheath is heard by the sound of blood spurting from the people behind them followed by blood curdling screams. The Konoha 11 was in shock at what they just saw and slowly backed away from the skeleton man. Speaking of which, Naruto turned as he heard breathing still to find Orochimaru still alive but barely.

"Damn you, whoever you are…This is not the last you have seen of me!"

Orochimaru turns into a snake and slithers off while Naruto turns back to the Konoha 11.

"Hello friends, nice to see you all; oh wait, I don't have any eyes. Yohohoho, Skull joke!"

A few snickers are heard but Sakura gets the courage to come up "Um, Skeleton-san? Have you seen Naruto lately, he has blonde hair like yours and stayed behind fighting Orochimaru while we escaped."

"_Should I reveal myself to them…nah, I better keep it a secret for now."_

Naruto shakes his head "No, I have not heard of this Naruto you speak of; until next we meet."

With that, Naruto heads off humming the song he just sung; one person was trying to connect the dots.

Shikamaru looks at the dead Oto nin and Kabuto whom was a spy then back at the retreating figure.

"_Blond haired skeleton, Naruto has blond hair…nah; it couldn't be him could it? Ugh, this is too troublesome."_

"That skeleton was funny." Kiba announced making everyone turn with weird glares making him laugh nervously "What?"

"HE KILLED FOUR NIN AND SERIOUSLY HURT OROCHIMARU IN ONE ATTACK AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS WHAT!" Sasuke huffs out with Sakura placing a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

Shino pushes his glasses up on his head "Very intriguing, it seems like the person we encountered used the mist as concealment and the song for distraction. He did not kill us though. Why? He did not see us as enemies."

"SO MUCH YOUTH!" Lee shouted earning a bop on the head from Tenten.

"Let's just search their belongings for scrolls and head to the tower, we only got two days left; gives us time to find Naruto, that is if he is still alive." Tenten adds making everyone do as told then head back to the tower but at the same time searching for Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto<strong>

Naruto was back in his human form sitting by the river looking at his reflection; it was hard to believe that water would weaken him to a great degree. Not only that, is Naruto got the full brunt of Brook's very sad life, from his birth to death and eventual rebirth. Naruto sighed and realized that even all the hate he got, Brook's life was worse.

"**Kit, you OK?"** Kurama worriedly asks.

"_Just thinking on how close I was to death and the power Brook gave to me; I was shunned before, if I reveal my newest power…what then?"_

Kurama whimpers sadly "**I am sure with your heritage being revealed in the finals everything will be alright."**

"_Yah, one can hope."_ Naruto sadly stated and picked up a nearby rock and skipped it across the river watching the ripples go by; he shakes his head and scoffs at the thought.

"_My life has been like that ripple, constant waves that alter my life in a good or bad way; eventually it will dissipate signaling the end and where death fast approaches."_

Naruto stands and stretches then decides to head to the tower but first decides to change clothes as to not arouse suspicion; luckily for him he found a dead nin close to his body size and took the clothes while keeping what he used to have on in one of the nin's kunai pouches. It was morbid but that was how the Shinobi world worked. In Naruto's mindscape though, Kurama tried to think of a way to cheer Naruto up; he looked at Brook's memories and knew why his container was in the state he was in.

"_**I will always be here if you need me Kit, get better soon."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Forest of Death Tower – Nighttime<strong>

The Konoha 11 arrived late at night as they took detours to search for Naruto but no trace could be found; everyone was in a glum mood thinking their ball of sunshine was killed by Orochimaru but once they reached the tower that soon changed. Naruto sees his friends approach and holds down Brook's personality, waving he replies.

"What took yah?"

"Baka!" Sakura screams and lightly punches Naruto in the shoulder "Don't sacrifice yourself like that ever again!"

Naruto chuckles while Sasuke cocks his head "Damn Naruto hit a growth spurt?"

Naruto sighs and decides to get it out of the way "Guys, gals, and Akamaru. There is a secret I have been keeping to myself all these years. I never told anyone in fear of being rejected and after I am done, if you wish not to be with me ever again; I understand."

"What secret Naruto? Hinata asks without stutter.

Naruto motions for everyone to gather round and looks to see if anyone else was listening; thankfully nobody was.

"What do you know about the Kyuubi attack other than the fact that the Yondaime killed it?"

Shikamaru's eyes widen which Naruto catches making him chuckle.

"Shika got it, so I will just cut to the chase. My birthday is October 10th, the Kyuubi was defeated on the day of my birthday; you have probably heard me called a demon from the villagers. Connect the dots."

It took roughly eight minutes but everyone linked it up and quickly gave Naruto a friendly hug.

"I see you as an Alpha Naruto which is not an easy thing to admit; your secret is safe with us dude."

"Thanks Kiba." Naruto smiles then gets a pat on the back from Sasuke.

"No wonder you told me that my life was better off than yours." Sasuke sighs "For everything I said when we first met and graduated…I'm sorry Naruto. Also, thank you for sticking up for us when Orochimaru attacked Sakura and me."

"Troublesome, but I guess you told us this due to your recent changes."

Naruto white lies and nods "Orochimaru knocked me out and threw me to the forest floor where I fell into a hole of all places and should be dead by rights. Kyuubi healed me however and did a little upgrade while at it."

Kurama chuckles in the mindscape as everyone bought it then watched through Naruto's eyes as they went inside and unsealed the scrolls. Everyone went to bed happy that night, especially Naruto after the camaraderie and respect showed to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Time-Skip Prelims<strong>

After the Hokage made his speech, Hayate interrupted and explained things to the contestants. None of the Sound Shinobi was present as Naruto killed Kabuto and Orochimaru killed Misumi and Yoroi in frustration. The Sannin was watching from the shadows however to see if he could still get Sasuke to join him.

"First up, Kankuro and Shino; please proceed to the arena floor."

* * *

><p><strong>Kankuro v Shino<strong>

After both arrived, both shook hands and Hayate started the match.

Kankuro took Crow off his back and created chakra strings to control it; he demonstrated to everyone by jerking his fingers which made the appendages on the puppet move.

"Say hello to Crow, it will be the one to make you submit to defeat."

Shino stood stoic and quipped "Highly illogical. Why? I have a solution to rid you of your puppet."

Kaknuro growls and twitches his hands to make Crow open its mouth and spit out a salvo of poisoned senbon. Shino does one handed seals underneath his long coat and proclaims his jutsu.

**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough**

A massive gale of wind blows the senbon off target and slightly pushing back Kankuro and his puppet; still deciding to stand in one area, Shino awaits Kankuro's move. He didn't have to wait long as Crow was sent his way and a taijutsu bout began. Crow attempted to punch Shino but each was batted away; nobody saw Shino put a female kikaichū on the puppets body.

Using his free hand, Kankuro makes more chakra strings which grasp Shino's arms to make him miss his blocks which made Crow land a few punches on Shino's face and chest. Using the strings, Kankuro cuffed Shino's hands together and made Crow bring out arm blades which stabbed into the liver and spleen of Kankuro's opponent.

"See, you were meant to be defeated by my hands!"

A tap on his shoulder makes Kankuro turn to see an eye smiling Shino "Excuse me."

After Shino said that, he brought a knee into Kankuro's stomach hard; the **Bug Clone** which was stabbed turned into a swarm of kikaichu which cut off the connection to Crow. Shino added to his advantage by grasping Kankuro's head and proceeded to slam his face onto an Earth chakra enhanced knee; after a minute of this, Shino roundhouse kicked the puppet user in the trachea. Everybody in the arena winched at the vicious assault.

Kankuro stumbled back grasping his throat and gasping for much needed air; his face was bloodied and the nose was off to a crooked angle signifying it was broke. The puppet user attempted to reconnect to his puppet only to find it as a pile of sawdust.

"MY PUPPET! HOW DARE YOU!"

Shino fixed his glasses and started running through hand signs while exclaiming "If my hive wishes to feed, then so be it; prepare yourself."

Kankuro grunts and snaps his nose back into place and runs through hand signs of his own; surprisingly, both get done with their respective jutsus at the same time.

**Earth Style: Swamp of the Underworld**. Shino creates a swamp underneath Kankuro which makes him start to sink just as he fires off a jutsu of his own.

**Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**. Kankuro shoots his fireball towards Shino who is just now standing up from initiating his jutsu. Shino's eyes widen not knowing that Kankuro was able to use ninjutsu and dodges at the last second but still gets burned and loses some of his hive in the process.

Kankuro's jutsu managed to harden the swamp thus making it so he could free himself; he was worried though as he saw Shino clench and unclench his fists in anger. Shino, with shaky hands, reached up and took off his glasses and stowed them away in a hidden pocket inside his large poncho like coat thus showing his coal black eyes to the crowd. In a cold voice, Shino began.

"You will be the first to witness the future of the Aburame clan, you will be the first to push me this far; I hope you are ready to know what fear feels like."

Kankuro backs up as he is slammed with Shino's KI and watches as a swarm of Kikaichu start coming out of Shino's coat which hovers around his form ready for orders.

Kankuro puts his hands up in a surrendering manner "Whoa man, look I'm sorry…just calm down!"

Shino hardens his glare and points his arms with palm outstretched towards the retreating puppet user "Know fear…**Aburame Secret Technique: Black Plague!**"

The hovering bugs rush in at immense speed and instantly cover Kankuro who screams in agony as he feels each insect bite his skin taking chunks out of him as well as drain his chakra. Hayate knows that if Shino continued, the puppet user wouldn't make it.

"Shino, that's enough let him go!" Shibi yells making Shino gasp in shock and recall his hive.

Shino looks at Kaknuro's heavily injured and bleeding form; he instantly drops to his knees and puts his hands over his face and whispers to himself "_What have I done!"_

Hayate quickly calls the match "Winner is Shino, medics please!"

After Shino goes back to the balcony, the TV screen flashes three names; Gaara, Kiba and Naruto. Gaara looked at Naruto with evil intent which he gave a bored look back; Kiba was slightly nervous but brushed it off. While the three went to the arena floor, Naruto made a detour and quickly changed his clothes to what Brook gave him; he decided that if his friends accepted the Kyuubi then why not this. Meanwhile with the Jounin, they were discussing Shino's match.

"I have never seen an Aburame be that vicious, not to mention two elemental affinities." Asuma says while puffing on his cigarette.

Kurenai looked at Shino who was leaning against the wall in shock and worry over her student then back at the arena floor where Kiba and Gaara where but not Naruto.

"I hate to change topics but, where is Naruto?"

Everyone that heard Kurenai looked at the arena and sure enough Naruto was not there until the wind picked up and a twirl of leaves showed his arrival plus his new outfit which left many confused. Everyone but the Konoha 11 that is who held in a gasp; they did not want to believe that Naruto was that skeleton man they saw earlier.

"Sorry I'm late; I had to help an old lady carry her groceries." Naruto saying this made everyone minus Kakashi to face-fault; Kakashi just chuckled and went back to reading his porn.

After Hayate recovered he started the match then stood back as he felt this would be one for the history books.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto v Gaara v Kiba<strong>

"Psst, Naruto…please tell me you aren't who I think you are." Kiba whispered which Naruto picked up and sent a frown and discreet nod. Naruto was not expecting a thumb up from Kiba.

"Thanks pal." Naruto whispered back which Kiba gave a nod in return.

"YOU WILL PROVE MY EXISTENCE!" Gaara roared out and sent a massive sand wave at the two who immediately jump back to dodge it.

"Whoa, he's pissed!" Kiba remarks making Naruto nod in approval.

"Hey, want to team up?" Kiba nods "Good, use your **Fang over Fang; **I got your back."

Kiba nods and uses **Beast Man Clone** to turn Akamaru into a clone of Kiba then both use what Naruto ordered. Naruto did a few hand signs then pushed them forward sending out a massive gale of wind; **Great Breakthrough **was used to propel Kiba at a high rate of speed. Gaara attempted to block with his sand but the drills were moving so fast they cut right through it and smashed Gaara to the ground. This of course created a small crater and dust to fly into the air.

"Kiba, get back!" Naruto yelled as he sensed Gaara about to get up.

Kiba did as told while Naruto formed 200 **Shadow Clones** then all proceeded to make a **Rasengan **on both of their hands. Kiba just stood back knowing he was not needed.

"Hey Gaara…eat this! **Rasengan Barrage!"**

Gaara laughed and screamed out "That's it Uzumaki…LET ME TASTE YOUR BLOOD!"

Naruto's clones ran in with a war cry with some jumping into the air ready to bring the pain train but Gaara's sand defense would not allow that to happen as clone after clone started to go pop. While this was happening Naruto crept around to Gaara's backside and formed a hand sign then proclaimed for all to hear.

"**Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: One Thousand Years of Death!**"

Kiba and everyone sweat dropped at the use as they watch Gaara's face puff up like a balloon and shoot into the air; the clones that were not popped slammed their **Rasengan** into Gaara where a large explosion took place making everyone cover their eyes. Kiba couldn't believe what he was seeing as he knew that he was no match for either of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Kage Box<strong>

"Out of all the uses for that damn jutsu…Naruto would be the one to make it work." Hiruzen chuckled while taking his Kage hat and putting it over his eyes to hide the embarrassment.

Jiraiya and Tsuande, who was with him, saw this and laughed.

"Oh lighten up Sensei; I'm sure Minato would have done the same thing." Jiraiya ended with a chortle.

Hiruzen smirks but then shakes his head "Another reason as to why Naruto is definitely Minato and Kushina's kid."

* * *

><p><strong>Back on the Arena Floor<strong>

Naruto walked back to Kiba and patted him on the shoulder "Sorry I stole your spotlight Kiba, looks like we fight next."

"It's alright Naruto and…" That is all Kiba managed to get out when he saw Gaara's sand slam into Naruto and smash him hard into the far wall; everyone gasped thinking he was dead.

Kiba and Akamaru growl "YOU ASSHOLE! How dare you kill one of our good friends?!"

"Stay away from this mutt…you are weak and not worth my time." Gaara drawls out making Kiba even angrier. "I was going to save this for the finals but…screw it. Akamaru, you ready."

A bark is heard and the two initiate their best chance at beating Gaara who only had some minor scratches on him.

"**Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf!**"

A large puff of smoke later and a large two headed wolf, almost the size of the fighting area, is soon present making everyone smile while Tsume yelled out her satisfaction.

"That's my boy…show everyone the strength of the Inuzuka Clan!"

The beast growls and looks at Gaara with menacing eyes then starts to charge up a jutsu; Gaara was going to react but it was too late.

"**Fang Wolf Fang!"**

A massive whirlwind forms and shoots toward Gaara who attempts to put up a sand barrier but finds it being taken down even before the jutsu hits; for the first time in years, Gaara felt fear. The jutsu hit shaking the whole stadium and kicking a plume of dust high into the air. Once it cleared, it showed a tired Kiba and Akamaru standing over a bloodied Gaara in a five foot deep crater. The two most concerned were Temari and Kankuro, never had they seen their brother beaten this badly.

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto<strong>

Naruto grabs his head as he just woke up to witness Kiba's jutsu.

"Damn, now that's impressive…ooh my head."

"**And that is the power of Shukaku, Kit."**

"Oh fuck me, I had a suspicion…well, better time than never I guess."

"**Sure you want to do this Kit?"**

"They accepted me when I told them about you, I have a feeling they will too when I reveal what I truly am."

Kurama smiles "**Give him hell Kit!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Arena Floor<strong>

Kiba just crawled out of the crater when he motioned for Hayate.

"Proctor that last jutsu took a lot out of me and I can no longer continue, so I forfeit."

Hayate nods and helps Kiba and Akamaru back but that is when a familiar voice entered the battlefield; what everyone saw next baffled them and made the Konoha 11 smile and decided to let Naruto be Naruto.

"Yohohoho!" Naruto laughs as his skeleton form comes out from where he was punched into.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Jounin<strong>

Every Jounin's eyes widen at what Naruto became but what Shikamaru said next sent everyone for a loop.

"Troublesome, of course the living skeleton to kill four sound nin and severely hurt Orochimaru with one attack is Naruto."

"Say what now?" Asuma gasped while letting his cigarette fall from his mouth onto the floor.

All at once, the Konoha 11 shouts "Thanks Naruto!"

* * *

><p><strong>Arena Floor<strong>

Naruto hears the thanks and waves back "Anytime, now where were we…ah yes, the giant sand raccoon."

Gaara growls and shoots sand at Naruto who nimbly dodges and looks at Gaara with slight anger.

"Didn't your mother teach you manners…how rude?"

Gaara had enough of the smart mouth and let all the sand from his gourd rush at Naruto which plowed into him and forcing him to the ground. This of course made Gaara laugh uncontrollably and even more so when he brought the sand back to show Naruto without a head making everyone scream.

"You are weak Uzumaki, you can never prove my existence!"

To the amazement of all, Naruto stands while his head floats and reattaches to his body; Naruto calmly picks up his top hat, brushes the dust off and puts it back on. He sets one hand on the handle of his cane sword and rushes at Gaara while yelling.

"OH SO I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU HUH?!"

Naruto unsheathes his sword and rushes Gaara with insane speed due to him being only bone and dances around him while slashing in certain areas; he made sure not to do anything fatal. Everyone in the arena goes silent as Naruto calmly walks so that everyone can see him sheath his sword while Gaara was sending Sand his way in anger thinking nothing happened. Like the forest, Naruto slowly sheathes his sword.

"Three Steps Humming." He calmly states then the click of the lock is heard and the sound of flesh parting and blood squirting out everywhere.

The whole crowd was shocked, even Gaara as he stood there for a moment looking over the amount of blood he is spilling then falls to the floor out cold. Jiraiya springs into actions slapping a seal on his forehead to not let Shukaku escape then Shunishined him away to get the seal fixed.

Naruto straightened his clothes and pulled tea from somewhere as well as a cup; everyone watched as he drank it with none of it spilling out. It baffled them completely.

Hiruzen decided to speak up "Naruto, do you mind explaining yourself to me after these preliminaries are done?"

Naruto decides to use a line Brook used on him "No skin off my bones, oh I forgot I don't have any skin. Yohohoho, Skull Joke!"


	3. Saiyan's Rebirth V2

**AN:** This is the beginning of the rewrite to my Saiyan's Rebirth Story; as the summary states, Naruto will not hold the Kyuubi and this will be an alternate universe fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything DBZ

_ITALICS –_ thinking

**BOLD** – jutsu

**Chapter One:** **Discovering What I Am**

* * *

><p>While growing up, Naruto always felt different than other people; no it was not his black hair and blue eyes but his quirks and other strange capabilities most did not have. Naruto was taken in by Hiruzen Sarutobi when his parents, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, died while battling the Kyuubi. Instead of sealing it inside Naruto, Kushina knew that her life was fading so Minato used the <strong>Dead Demon Consuming Seal<strong> to seal it inside her. With this act, both Minato and Kushina died while holding each other with the Kyuubi dying right along with them. Since then, Hiruzen, or the Sandaime Hokage, took care and watched Naruto grow; the black hair was strange as his parents did not have that color. Little did anyone know that Minato held a secret that only Kushina knew about; a secret of his lineage that predated the Sage of Six Paths.

As Naruto grew up, the Hokage noticed that he always wanted to train, to push himself past the normal human limits. On top of this, Hiruzen found out that Naruto had only trace amounts of chakra and had this weird aura about him which radiated a calming yet powerful presence. Even the doctors that did regular checkups had no idea what this aura was and just labeled Naruto as a very healthy and advanced child. In the present, we find a six year old Naruto wearing black ANBU pants, a black undershirt, and blue opened toed sandals in the backyard of the Sarutobi estate practicing his taijutsu.

* * *

><p>Asuma and the Hokage were watching from the back porch while enjoying their smoke as they were curious about Naruto and wanted to know why he was advanced for his age.<p>

"Naruto is not like the others dad; do you think that will affect him when he starts the academy tomorrow?"

Hiruzen nods and smiles sadly "I know my son but what can I do; we told him about his parents last year, two years ago he wanted to start training which he took like a sponge to water, and now I would almost put him at genin level with the strength of his taijutsu alone."

Asuma nods "I was surprised at how well he took to knowing about his parents and don't remind me on his taijutsu…I swear my ribs still hurt from that spar."

Hiruzen sighs as he watches Naruto go through a flurry of kicks and acrobatics.

"It makes no sense my son, Minato had blonde hair while Kushina had red; do you think either one's ancestry has something to do with Naruto's abilities?"

Before either could answer they watched Naruto look at the tree in front of him and cock his head in wonder. Naruto looked at the fist he made, then back at the tree; with a yell of determination he punches the rough bark and watches as the tree shakes with the force of the punch. The tree had an indent where the punch connected.

"Weird, that didn't hurt at all?" Naruto pondered then looked at a small boulder nearby and attempted the same thing which made it crack. "Again, no pain…what am I?"

On the back porch Asuma and Hiruzen were wide-eyed in shock but soon broke out of it and rushed up to Naruto to make sure he was alright.

"Naruto! Are you OK? What were you thinking?!" Hiruzen scolds making Naruto nervously chuckle.

"I'm fine gramps, see no broke skin or nothing; I never felt any pain."

Asuma quirks an eyebrow while the Hokage strokes his goatee in confusion at what was going on.

"Dad, I want you to try something; punch Naruto with your full strength."

Hearing this made Hiruzen choke on his smoke "WHAT! Do you WANT me to kill my grandson?!"

Naruto interrupts, "Its fine gramps, call me crazy but I feel that I will be alright just do it…please. I need to find out what I am."

Naruto gets in a horse stance and awaits the blow; the Hokage sighs and takes a breath and mutters an apology knowing how hard his punches are. With a yell, Hiruzen's fist slams into Naruto's stomach making him fly through the air and break through three trees before coming to a rest in a small crater.

Asuma sees the hurt expression on his dad's face "You OK?"

"Yah, but it felt like I hit a brick wall." Hiruzen sighs "I just hope our surrogate grandson is OK."

Naruto looks up at the sky from the crater he is in and groans a little then checks for injuries finding nothing but minor scratches. This is what the two Sarutobi came to see.

"Gramps…what am I? Will I fit in with the other students? I'm scared."

Hiruzen grabs Naruto and pulls him into a hug, "Even I don't know the answer to that but I think there is a place that will; let's go to your father's estate to see what we can find."

* * *

><p><strong>Namikaze Estates 20 minutes later<strong>

After Naruto unsealed the gates and entered the quaint home, Hiruzen led Naruto to Minato's study which he kept locked by an impressive seal array. Of course, the Hokage knew that only the blood of a Namikaze would be able to unlock the door.

"Bite your finger and put the blood on the seal near the door handle, it should open for you but I will be waiting outside as it is not my place to know your father's secrets."

Naruto nods and bites his right thumb drawing blood and applying it to the seal which glows brightly then a click is heard followed by the door opening. Naruto sighs and walks inside with the door closing and locking behind him. In front of Naruto is a large desk filled with notes on potential seals, to the right of the desk was a bookshelf filled with scrolls; each were labeled with what they contained. To the left of the desk was a safe, being a six year old kid Naruto wanted to know what was inside. Walking up and searching how to open it, Naruto finds a similar seal array; the same used on the door, and proceeds to open it.

Inside were two scrolls, what looked like a training outfit, and a letter. Curious, Naruto picks up the letter and starts to read it.

_Hello Naruto, my son. _

_I hope you have had a wonderful childhood so far but you are probably wondering about some weird abilities of yours. In this safe you will find two scrolls to help harness your abilities and improve them but you must do this away from prying eyes as our lineage predates that of the Sage of Six Paths. In the basement, a special room is set up for this purpose; if you wish to know more about your abilities, head there now. I will be waiting there my son. _

_Minato Namikaze_

Naruto smiles and wipes a few tears away, looks at the training outfit and decides to put it on. It is orange pants, a blue undershirt, and an orange gi; with this are dark blue wristbands, along with dark blue boots that are outfitted with yellow/beige laces. To finish the outfit off, a blue obi is tied around the waist. Naruto instantly noticed that he felt weighted down and smiled knowing that if he trained in this he would become stronger. Grabbing the scrolls, he locked the safe and came out of the study; the change of clothing caught Hiruzen's eye.

"You look…different, Naruto; did you find anything to help discover what you are?"

Naruto nods "I think but I need to go to the training room in the basement per my father's request."

The Hokage ruffles Naruto's spikey hair and chuckles "Well, what's keeping you…go my grandson, discover what you were meant to be."

"Hai."

* * *

><p><strong>Basement<strong>

Once Naruto enters the basement, seals on the wall suddenly light up and seal off the room making him afraid for a brief moment but soon a recognizable figure appeared making Naruto stammer and fall on his ass in shock.

"F-father…is that you?"

The hologram of Minato smiles "Hey Naruto, I am communicating through a seal of my design. I see you found my old training gear, you look good in it."

Naruto interrupts for a moment, "Where is your blonde hair?"

Minato chuckles "And that is why you are here Naruto; you see we are what are called Saiyans. I am a full while you are half as your mother was human, only she knew this secret."

Naruto was a little flabbergasted but then looked at the scrolls he had in his possession "What about these scrolls? You said they would help me harness my abilities."

Minato nods "Yes and I am afraid for the next nine years you will stay in the Namikaze Estates to fully understand your powers and what you are. Once you are finished with those scrolls I will contact a friend of mine and take you to a new place to train."

Naruto widens his eyes "But what about the academy, gramps, Asuma-niisan-?"

Minato interrupts "I am talking to the Old Monkey right now my son. Naruto, this training is important; what power we possess can blow up planets if left unchecked and untrained. Besides, once your training is done you will far surpass the capabilities of a Shinobi."

Naruto was in awe, blowing up a planet he found scary yet interesting at the same time. He then realized that Minato avoided one of his questions.

"You still haven't told me why your hair is black not blonde."

Minato laughs "That is a story for another time, don't worry I will be here when you need me; get to training then."

Naruto nods with a smile as Minato disappears and three doors open on the far side of the room; one is a bathroom, one is a bedroom with changes of clothes, and the other is a kitchen filled with all sorts of food. Naruto shook his head and decided to start; he unraveled the first scroll and began to read.

* * *

><p><strong>With Hiruzen<strong>

The Hokage was currently sitting on the couch in the family room waiting for Naruto when an image of Minato appeared freaking the old man out.

"Hey old monkey!"

"Damn you and your seals…where's Naruto?"

Minato chuckles "Naruto will not be leaving here for nine years; in that time he will train to become what he was meant to be."

Hiruzen widens his eyes at how many years Naruto will be gone "Nine years, what requires that long of training…and why is your hair black?"

Minato shakes his head "There are secrets which I will keep locked away forever old monkey, what Naruto and I are draws attention to the wrong kind of people; if word got out then all the Elemental Nations would be in jeopardy."

The Sandaime just sighs and nods his head as he knows he wouldn't win an argument with Minato. The old man stands and looks Minato in the eye.

"Just promise me when the nine years are up that Naruto is the best damn Shinobi there is."

Minato chuckles "When the nine years is up, you will see just how powerful Naruto has become. I must go now, goodbye my old friend."

Minato disappears and Hiruzen was about to leave when he notices that his question about the black hair was not answered. The Hokage just shook his head and left the Estates to go back home, all the while he was thinking about his surrogate grandson.

* * *

><p><strong>Time-skip: Two Years<strong>

Naruto finally did it; he finished the content in the scrolls. The training was brutal as it required an insane amount of physical exercise, almost constant running, lots of taijutsu katas, and basics of Ki training as well as control. The seals in the room changed the gravity which made for more difficult training; Naruto was up to five times that of normal gravity. As a result of this training, Naruto became slightly muscular and now stood at four feet tall which was above average for an eight year old. Also as a result of this training, Naruto's mentally improved and he became more focused as well as determined. Currently Naruto was going through his taijutsu katas when the projection of Minato appeared again making Naruto stop what he was doing.

"I have watched and helped you over the years and could not be more proud, but I digress. Prepare yourself as you will be arriving at your new home for the remaining seven years."

Naruto watched Minato disappear and not three seconds later, Naruto disappeared in a flash of white.

* * *

><p><strong>Other world, King Kai's Planet<strong>

Naruto opens his eyes to see himself in a weird place with a golden sky and clouds; he looks around to find himself on a planet with a house, car and a couple trees. Naruto also notices the increase in gravity which is making it a little hard to breathe. A familiar voice catches his attention making him turn and not believe his eyes; Minato was standing there with a massive grin on his face.

"Hey son, welcome to the next step of your training."

Naruto just opens his mouth and proceeds to faint making Minato sweat drop.

"He took that surprisingly well, huh King Kai."

King Kai chuckles "Gregory, wake him up please."

Gregory, the levitating cricket with a high pitched voice, produces a wooden mallet from somewhere and bashes it on Naruto's skull.

"OW!" Naruto wakes up holding his head and looks at the innocent looking cricket trying to hide a mallet behind his back, "What was that for?!"

King Kai makes his presence known "Silence, you are here to learn about your past and receive not only training from me, but your father and your ancestor as well. Goku, get out here!"

Goku walks out of the house and walks to see Naruto on the ground nursing a lump on his head.

"So you're my descendant, nice to meet you my name's Goku!"

Naruto stands and bows "Naruto Namikaze. Now can someone explain to me where the hells are we and how my father and I became Saiyans?"

"Let's go inside and discuss this." Minato says motioning for everyone to follow; once inside everyone sits down.

"Son, what do you know of the Sage of Six Paths?"

Naruto shrugs "Other than he was the one who gave the Shinobi Chakra and that he separated the Bijuu, not much."

Goku goes next "The Sage was the descendant of my father Bardock who somehow travelled back in time when Frieza destroyed our home, Planet Vegeta. Eventually Bardock came to your planet, Naruto, and found a wife. The Sage, called Hagoromo, grew up and before Bardock passed away he made him full Saiyan but there was something special about him; he could split Ki into the two aspects, ying and yang."

"Which is how chakra came to be, it's like a watered down version of Ki, the life force of every being correct?" Naruto adds making everyone clap and smile.

"Good my son, you catch on quickly. Now, as to why I am full Saiyan is that every person in the Namikaze clan before they perished gave their life force to the one that showed promise in the Saiyan arts. When we are finished training, I will carry on tradition and pass from this world."

Naruto's eyes widen "But why, I don't want to see you go."

"Naruto, King Kai predicted a terrible fate to overcome the Elemental Nations where enemies of the past will return in which only you will be able to defeat."

Naruto sighs "If it means saving my planet then so be it; I will miss you father when the time comes for you to carry on tradition. Question though, I thought the Sage had two children which created the Senju and Uchiha clans."

Minato laughs nervously "Yah, my father was a Senju and to hide my heritage I used the name Namikaze. This also means that any persons of both clans could be part Saiyan."

Naruto just stares at Minato with a dead expression "Huh, well that explains things. Anyway, I'm bored and want to get to training."

Goku and Minato laugh at this but Goku adds one last thing.

"Before we start you must know our past, it is what I did to Minato when he came here. Be still as I do this please."

Naruto nods and Goku places his right hand on Naruto's head where memories of how the Saiyans came to be as well as the battles Goku undertook played through his mind. He saw all the Z fighters and how they came to be and helped when need be, he saw the lookout tower, Mr. Popo, Kami, and Korin. As the many memories pass through, Naruto could only be amazed; the process only took five minutes but when Goku ended the technique it took a little before Naruto regained normalcy.

"Wow, so that is how we came to be. I will be sure to keep our lineage intact."

King Kai stands and stretches "Whelp, I think it's time to start training. First on the list is that you are to catch Bubbles."

Naruto scoffs "How hard could that be, it's only a monkey."

Minato, Goku, and King Kai hold in laughs while Bubbles does a dance and screeches a couple times before running off with Naruto leading behind. Once Naruto left the room all three burst into laughter; it would be a long seven years.

* * *

><p><strong>Time-Skip: Seven Years (Naruto's Age is 15)<strong>

In the seven years, Naruto has learned much which included flying, Ki attacks, instant transmission, how to increase his speed which included weight training, how to use his Ki to power up, among other things. It was also during these years that Naruto finally got the answer about why Minato's hair was golden.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Two Years Ago<strong>

Minato, Goku, and Naruto were taking a break from training by lying underneath one of the many apple trees that dotted the planet. It was here that Naruto brought up that same question he asked years before.

"Ne, dad, you never did answer that question about your black hair."

Minato chuckles "You are correct, I haven't as I waited until you were ready. First, let Goku and I show you what to work towards."

Goku and Minato stand and walk a small distance away then close their eyes. A small grunt of exertion and concentration later, a golden aura bursts around them making their hair and eyebrows turn golden while turning their pupils green.

Naruto's eyes widen as he feels the immense amount of Ki produced; he was recently taught how to gauge people's signatures and power level.

"W...What the-?" Naruto stammers out making Goku and Minato chuckle.

"This is what is known as a Super Saiyan and the reason for my blonde hair. As to how nobody noticed my Ki presence is I have learned to hide it which is what we will be teaching you over the years." Minato explains with Goku continuing.

"Naruto, you must know that this power is only available when you need it; you cannot achieve this form by wanting it. When you do obtain this level, your strength, speed, and power doubles; this however is not the limit to our powers."

Minato powers down and goes back to sitting by Naruto while Goku powers up again to where his hair gets spikier and lightning is added to the golden aura. Goku's voice slightly deepens as a result.

"This is Super Saiyan Two, the level above Super Saiyan, Achieving this form is difficult but can be achieved with the right mindset and training. And this is to go even further beyond!"

Goku gets in the horse stance and screams out while his power skyrockets; Naruto and Minato cover their eyes as to not get dust in it. After a minute, Naruto gasps to see Goku change yet again with back length spiky gold hair, no eyebrows, and the same golden aura as SSJ2.

"This is Super Saiyan Three, again with training and the right mindset this can be achieved but I warn you that this form will take a lot out of you."

Goku breathes out and returns back to normal then finishes his explanation.

"We Saiyans can go all the way to Super Saiyan Four but that is only if we have our tail. Also a fun fact is for every near death experience we have, our power jumps and we become more resilient."

Naruto blinks and stays silent for a couple minutes then speaks up "This is amazing, I never knew we could be so powerful. Do you think I can achieve Super Saiyan?"

Minato ruffles Naruto's hair "In time my son, like Goku said; you will feel a need for it and when that comes, the gold will be yours."

**Flashback End**

* * *

><p>Naruto now stands five foot nine and has an impressive muscular build; he wears the same outfit that Gohan did in the Cell Games. His face is set in a determined glare that would scare anyone that has never saw Naruto before. Currently, Goku and Minato were having an all-out spar before Naruto had to return home.<p>

"**KAMEHAMEHA!"**

Naruto yells blasting out a mass of blue energy toward Goku who stops it with his bare hands then punches it back towards Naruto who then retaliates by shooting a quick Ki blast making it explode; dust covers the area.

Minato uses this distraction to hit Naruto in the face launching him across the battlefield but he was not done. Minato vanishes then kicks Naruto in the back making him fly into the air; Minato vanishes again and clasps his hands together than brings them down on Naruto's stomach making him plummet to the ground.

Naruto rights himself in mid-air and crashes into the ground kneeling in the process and making a massive crater underneath him.

"_Ow, I have to watch my guard at all times…now where are they." _

Naruto closes his eyes searching for their life energy, once found he vanishes.

In the air Goku and Minato are chuckling "This is a good spar Minato, he has gotten strong real quick."

"I have to agree my son has grown powerful." Minato responds but soon feels a tap on his shoulder; he turns to find Naruto hovering with a smirk on his face.

"Excuse me"

Naruto punches Minato in the face making him fly back a little but just as Minato was to attack, Naruto vanished; he soon found himself grabbed at the feet then spun around and launched in the direction of Goku. He manages to catch Minato then soon had to dodge a purple and orange corkscrew like beam. The spar has lasted for three hours so far, neither of the three is winded in the slightest but Goku calls the match anyways making everyone fly to the ground. All of their clothes are in tatters which King Kai heals with his magic then cries over the damage done to his planet.

"Well, I guess it's that time then, huh dad." Naruto sadly states making Minato hug him.

"Yes it is, but I will always be with you in your heart." Naruto smiles but Minato was not done, "Before I part from the Outer World, King Kai did you set up the arrangements?"

"Yah, yah, hold you horses." King Kai replies as he concentrates then a puff of smoke appear beside Minato.

As the smoke clears, he instantly recognizes the red hair and tomboyish look; he runs up and hugs her.

"MOM!"

Kushina smiles and returns the hug "Oh, look how much my baby grew up…someone's going to be a lady killer when they return."

Naruto blushes "Mom, stop it your embarrassing me."

Kushina giggles "That is what moms are supposed to do silly."

Naruto frowns and sighs with tears coming out of his eyes "Do both of you really have to go, I just met you mom and dad; I thank you for helping me find out what I am and training me to pass on your legacy."

Both engulf Naruto in a hug with Minato responding back "I know your pain son but remember that you will meet us someday. When I am done, remember the threat to the Elemental Nations and use that to further your training."

Naruto nods as Kushina kisses him on the forehead while Minato places his right hand on Naruto's head; the Yondaime then transfers the last of his life energy making Naruto a full Saiyan. As Kushina and Minato were fading, Kushina said one last thing.

"If you find Jiraiya, kick him in the nuts for us; he peeped on us when we were in the hot springs."

Naruto laughs and wipes the tears from his eyes "Will do mom and dad, thank you again for everything you have done."

"You're welcome son, goodbye."

After they disappear fully, Naruto sighs but smiles when Goku pats him on the back.

"Naruto, you have to remember that the Dragon Balls do not exist anymore so you cannot bring someone back to life like I was able to. All I'm saying is be cautious and plan your attacks carefully."

Naruto smirks and rubs his pointer finger under his nose, a trait he picked up from Goku. "I know Goku, but what King Kai said last year has me worried. If the worst happens, how can I stop them just by myself?"

Goku grins and pats Naruto on the back "When the worst does happen, you will know what to do…just trust me on this one."

Naruto shrugs and puts his right middle and pointer finger on his forehead and concentrates on his home. Goku made sure Naruto felt the familiar aura his planet made as well as other things as it helped with the instant transmission. Naruto waves goodbye and disappears.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha – Hokage Office<strong>

Hiruzen was talking about team placements to the other jounin before they picked them up from the revamped academy. In the years Naruto was gone, Hiruzen wanted to gain his power back as he grew soft since the Kyuubi attack which lead to certain people usurping his power. Using the Shadow Clones to do paperwork, he found discrepancies in accounting records, clan finances, and so forth. With the help of ANBU, Ibiki, and Anko, the Hokage found out the civilian council and advisors were working together on stealing funds from certain clans as well as Konoha. One council meeting later, each was executed for treason; Tsunade and Jiraiya were summoned back to Konoha and made advisors much to their dismay but over the years they realized that it was for the best.

Tsunade now ran the hospital while Jiraiya ran his spy network out of Konoha instead of travelling around the Nation. Danzo, after the advisors and civilian council were executed, lost a lot of support and thanks to Jiraiya's spy network he had to dissolve ROOT or face execution. Danzo had no choice but to comply and did as told with each member going through rehabilitation programs; after this happened, the war hawk suddenly fled Konoha where he was given an A rank status in the Bingo Book.

Thanks to these things, the academy and security was revamped; the academy graduation was now 15 but included courses for students to get ready for the Shinobi lifestyle; their graduation mission was called Red River where they had to go to a low threat bandit camp and kill any in their sight. Jounin made up the teams and watched over them as they did this but the mission had benefits. Those not ready to face Shinobi life head on dropped out while others continued; it greatly diminished the genin death rate.

Back to the present, Hiruzen was discussing the genin teams to the jounin.

"Kakashi, you have Team 7 with Sai, Sasuke, and Sakura. Kurenai, you have Team 8 with Hinata, Shino, and Kiba. Guy, Team 9 is still active. Asuma you have -."

The Sandaime was interrupted by Naruto appearing in the room taking everyone off guard, the ANBU quickly sprang into action having their tanto blades poised to kill at a moment's notice.

"Damn, I really got to work on my long distance travel…oh, hey gramps; been a while."

Asuma and Hiruzen's eyes widen then both smile; the Hokage dismisses his ANBU the walks up and hugs Naruto.

"Look at you Naruto, I barely even recognized you with the getup and all. So, I take it training went well?"

Naruto nods "Very well but I will not reveal what my father and I are just yet; when the time comes for me to show my all only then will my secret be shattered."

Kakashi dropped his smut when he heard the name Naruto then eye smiled "So this is Sensei's son."

Naruto turns to Kakashi and bows "Ah, Kakashi-san my father told me a lot about you. Still reading that smut and being tardy?"

Kakashi nods but Kurenai asks the question "I thought Minato was dead?"

Naruto nods "He is, but you can never dismiss the power of seals. Anyway, what did I interrupt; sorry about that by the way."

The Hokage shakes his head "Team placements; I did house cleaning when you were gone and made Konoha stronger."

Guy steps up and interrupts "Sorry Hokage-sama, but I wish to test Naruto-sans youth if you will."

Everyone quirks an eyebrow at Guy but flinches away at Naruto's hardened glare with his eyes that have seen battle. Hiruzen sees this and nods. Guy nods and vanishes from sight while initiating a **Konoha Senpu**. Naruto just stands their looking bored then suddenly ducks, turns, and grabs Guy by the throat then slams him down to the wooden floor in less than a second. Even though he was in pain while everyone else was astonished, Guy puts his nice guy pose up.

"YOSH! Naruto is very YOUTHFUL Hokage-sama."

Naruto helps Guy stand "I would advise the ANBU and others not to tail me as my training makes me react as if I am in battle. You might see me as being lax but I am always on guard. I did not hurt your ANBU as I sensed they were not going to kill me."

"Naruto," Asuma speaks up "How powerful are you?"

Naruto smiles "Well, if I went full power I could probably beat gramps here but not without injury. Does that answer your question Asuma-niisan?"

The whole room goes silent for five minutes before Hiruzen finishes handing out teams. Once the jounin leave, Naruto takes a seat while the Sandaime packs then lights his pipe. Taking a couple puffs he leaned back and smiled.

"Konoha has got a lot stronger and it is not just their Shinobi; we are allied with Suna, Kumo, and Taki. Iwa still holds a grudge on your father and a new organization has popped up but as to the name and its goal, Jiraiya's spy network is working on that. Anyway, I can tell you are no Genin so what rank would you like Naruto?"

Naruto sighs "Gramps, there will come a time when the Elemental Nations will be under threat of extinction to where I am the only one to defeat such enemies. Again, my secret will stay locked until one of those enemies rears their ugly mug."

Hiruzen clears his throat but was still awed by what Naruto said "I wish you weren't so secretive about what you are but I feel that if it did get out it would threaten life in this Nation as we know it."

"Not just the Nation gramps but the entire universe. I will be blunt with you, the power I hold can literally destroy planets so what does that say about my enemies."

The Sandaime snaps his head at Naruto and looks him in the eye for deceit and finds none making him pinch the bridge of his nose and sigh.

"Alright, I see what you want; you will gain travel rights and be a Jounin, is that satisfactory." Naruto nods, "Good, if you would like to introduce yourself to the graduating class you may. The Jounin pick their teams up in thirty minutes."

Naruto catches a headband and ties it to his forehead, parting his black bangs making him look like a mix of Hashirama and Minato which Hiruzen chuckled at. Naruto stands and tells the Hokage good day and teleports to the classroom.

"_Things are definitely going to be interesting with you back Naruto, but what secret does you and your father hold that can threaten entire universes?_

* * *

><p><strong>Academy <strong>

Iruka just got done with his speech and told everyone to wait for their teams; he was about to leave when Naruto appeared in front of the room.

"Sir, this is a classroom I am going to ask you to leave." Iruka states to the man.

Naruto turns his head so that Iruka could see the headband "My name is Naruto Namikaze, a jounin who was recently promoted. I am just here to see the graduates and wish them the best of luck."

Iruka and everyone gasps and that last name; the teacher bows "My apologies, Namikaze-sama. Our Hokage as said much about the Yondaime's son and told us you would return one day."

Naruto smiles "Naruto is fine and your apology is accepted. If you have questions then feel free to ask."

Naruto sits in a meditative stance and closes his eyes getting a feel for everyone's life force signature as well as power levels.

"_Interesting, everyone here seems to have about the strength Raditz had when battling Goku."_

Naruto senses something incoming and quickly plucks it out of the air without looking.

"Can someone tell me why they threw an object at me?"

"How did you do that?!" some people scream out.

Naruto chuckles "Everything has a life signature so I sensed it coming towards me."

Naruto grabs the object and flicks it where it sails through the air and penetrates the back wall to where the end of the object, which happened to be a pencil, is left visible.

"Remind me not to make Naruto mad, if he could do that I can only imagine what else." Kiba points out.

Sakura asks a question "Naruto-sama, how are you a jounin at our age?"

"The training I underwent was intense and I have a secret which I will not explain which makes me different than the average shinobi."

Sasuke snorts "You got muscles like that of the Raikage, that isn't much difference."

"Can you punch a tree and turn it into toothpicks?"

Everyone shuts up at this and doesn't ask any more questions and waits for their Sensei to pick them up; once that was done Naruto disappeared and headed into the Forest of Death. When he got to the gate, he sensed the large animals inside and smiled then jumped the fence, landing on the other side.

"This should be perfect to train away from prying eyes."

As Naruto walks in the forest to find a spot to train, animals watch him with curiosity but stay a certain ways back. Suddenly Naruto reaches to his right and grabs a snake by the neck and looks it in the eye. Naruto soon throws the snake away to dodge a salvo of kunai; sensing the signature nearby, he teleports away to confront the attacker.

"Shit, where did that gaki go?" A tap on her shoulder makes her turn around and receive a punch in the face making her crash into a tree; she grunts in pain.

Naruto uses his speed to get to the attacker and pick her up by the neck.

"Tell me why you attacked me and I might spare your life."

"Anko, that's my name…I was wondering who was in my forest. _Broken nose, internal injuries, and possible broken back seeming I cannot feel my legs…I fucked with the wrong gaki."_

Naruto drops Anko to the ground sensing no lie in her words.

"Naruto and I would refrain from doing that ever again, my training made me constantly on guard and battle ready at moment's notice. Can you stand?"

Anko shakes his head as blood drips from her nose and she coughs up blood "Feels like I got ran over by Manda…shit Gaki, I think you broke my back."

Naruto sighs and picks her up then teleports to the hospital but not before issuing an apology.

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital<strong>

Naruto arrives in the middle of the waiting room slightly scaring everyone, the receptionist sees Anko in a bad state and quickly calls for Tsunade. A minute later she rushes out and stops.

"Hashirama? Is that you?"

Naruto laughs "I do look a little like him huh, but no. Naruto Namikaze at your service."

Tsuande smiles and motions for him to follow and they get a room; Naruto sets Anko on the bed while Tsuande does a diagnostic jutsu.

"Well Anko, I think you messed with the wrong kid; ruptured spleen, temporary paralysis due to blunt force trauma, a broken nose with minor skull fractures, and a partridge in a pear tree."

Anko lets out a laugh "Just heal me up. Hey Naruto, you cannot be human to move that fast."

"Sorry, that is a secret I cannot reveal at this time."

Anko pouts and sticks out her tongue "Spoil sport."

After Tsunade healed Anko she told her that a couple days bed rest would be needed which made her angry. Naruto apologized again which Anko waved off and said it was her fault. Tsunade wanted to chat with Naruto but he said he needed to get his training done. When he arrived back at the Forest of Death, he decided to check the place out; after a couple hours he stopped at the river and noticed a shiny object on the bottom. Naruto swam to the bottom and grabbed the object, one he got back on shore he cleaned the silt off and gasped at what it was; the One Star Ball.

Naruto groans knowing this was not good and quickly teleported to the Other World to let Goku know.

* * *

><p><strong>Other World – King Kai's Planet<strong>

Naruto arrived and quickly ran inside to find Goku lounging on the couch; of course he recognized Naruto's signature.

"Hey Naruto, back so soon; forgot something?"

"No Goku, in fact I found something that should not belong on my planet."

King Kai and Goku look at the object Naruto has and gasped at the same time.

"Why is that on your planet? I merged with Shenron and the Dragonballs to bring peace to Earth meaning what you have should not exist; any ideas King Kai?"

The blue man shakes his head "None at all."

Naruto sighs "It's a long shot but do you think these Dragonballs can manifest themselves in times of great peril?"

Goku shrugs "To be honest, we only saw how Kami made the Dragonballs but he really didn't explain much else on their workings; I suppose it could be possible."

Naruto groans and plops himself down on the nearby love seat while looking at the ball then remembers something.

"Namek."

"What about the Namekians?" Goku asks.

"They are the only planet with an extra set; I have to thank your memories for that one. Anyways, is it possible that one came to my planet years ago and hid their Dragonballs."

King Kai makes a thinking sound "I don't see why not, the Namekians are a peaceful race and its possible one of their leaders decided that with the Dragonballs, greed could develop."

Naruto interrupts "Greed turns into unrest as one can misuse the powers to bring destruction; yes, that is the only option that makes sense."

"The question is why they are appearing now." Goku adds thought then puts a hand on Naruto's shoulder "Naruto, whatever you do make sure these do not fall into the wrong hands. In fact, I have just the thing to help."

Goku hands Naruto a Dragonball tracker.

"This will help you gather the other Dragonballs where I want you to keep them under lock and key; only use them if you feel the need to OK?"

Naruto nods "Hai Goku, I best get going; thanks again."

Once Naruto disappears, King Kai shakes his head.

"This is bad Goku, my predictions did not foresee the Dragonballs coming into play; Naruto might have to use them to summon you back."

Goku's eyes light up "I hope our theory on the origins of the Dragonballs on Naruto's planet are true as that is the only way to summon me and the others back."

* * *

><p><strong>Mountain Graveyard <strong>

"Have you found them yet?" A deep male voice echoes in the cave.

"Only two my master, may I ask why we are gathering these strange looking orange balls." A raspy voice speaks.

"Simple, to gain my youth back and other means; soon the Elemental Nations will fall beneath my feet."


	4. Rise of the New Lich King

**AN:** I used to play World of Warcraft and always found the Lich King as an interesting character. Since I like Naruto as well, I decided why not merge both. Granted, I know there are other Lich King/Naruto stories on this site so if any of those authors ideas happen to appear in my story it is purely coincidental. Thanks all.

**AN 2: **I am deciding to go with no civilian council as that is, in my mind, becoming a cliché idea. Nowhere in the anime was there one, it was only the advisors, Danzo, the Clan Heads, and the Hokage.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warcraft

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – Frostmourne or demon talk/jutsu or spell

**Chapter 1: A Simple Walk, a Monumental Change**

* * *

><p>Before the Sage of Six Paths and the era of the Shinobi, a great evil plagued the land. Two factions, the Alliance and the Horde, fought a common enemy other than themselves; the Lich King. Once known to the Alliance as Arthas Menethil, the Lich King was a ruthless enemy who summoned his personal army called the Scourge; an undead horde of ghouls, zombies, banshees, among other vile creatures. For a long time, the Horde and Alliance fought to end the King's reign and that time finally came when he was defeated in the Icecrown Citadel but a new Lich King had to be put on the throne so the Scourge could be controlled. Bolvar Fordragon was his name, a name that was soon lost to history.<p>

As years turned into millennium, the story of the Horde, Alliance, the battles they fought, as well as the Lich King, were soon lost and forgotten. Time and time again, someone would find a relic of that long lost era which would spark new stories, more like rumors, of the era of old. Eventually, the era of Shinobi would arise all thanks to Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, the Sage of Six Paths. A man who singlehandedly defeated the Juubi and sealed it within himself only to split the beast into nine parts called bijuu at the end of his life. Using his power, the Sage made the moon which was the place where the Juubi's husk was sealed for all eternity. Hagoromo had two sons which would later become the ancestors to the Senju and Uchiha clans; the ones who founded Konoha, the same exact place where our story begins.

* * *

><p>A six year old boy with blonde spikey hair, dressed in blue shorts, a white short sleeved shirt with a red spiral on the backside, and blue open-toed sandals, was currently bored. Sitting on his bed in the apartment that the Sandaime Hokage gave him, Naruto had no idea what to do; the strange glares he got when walking about greatly confused him. It was also this reason why he was slightly afraid to go outside but being a six year old child with no parents, Naruto was very active and could not sit still for nothing.<p>

"Gah! I am so bored…what to do, what to do!"

Naruto pouts and looks out the window seeing the massive forest which surrounds Konoha. Being a curious child, he decides to go out exploring while ignoring the stares he frequently gets; little did Naruto know that this choice would change his life forever. Quickly gathering his wallet, a bottle of water from the fridge and a couple apples, Naruto heads out of his apartment and speeds off hoping that the gate guards were not there and let him exit the village. As Naruto got to the massive gate, luck was on his side as Kotetsu and Izumo were currently sleeping on the job. Doing a little victory dance, he quickly escapes out into the vast unknown none the wiser to a certain someone spying on his activities.

* * *

><p><strong>Kage Tower – Hokage Office<strong>

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, sighs to himself and signals the ANBU. This was the third time this week that Naruto ventured off and each time brought more paperwork which seemed to be multiplying at an infinite level. Oh how Hiruzen hated paperwork, it was the bane to any Kage and an enemy they could not defeat.

"ANBU, Naruto has decided to go exploring again; please find him and bring him back alive. Also, bring Izumo and Kotetsu in front of me; I would like to have a…special chat with them."

Some of the ANBU flinched as they knew a special chat meant getting ripped a new one.

"Hai Hokage-sama, it will be done." The Captain of the squad states who then signals his team to follow but first was to get the gate guards.

A minute passed and there the immortal Chunin were, sweating like a pig and nervous as hell; the look the Hokage gave off was one of pure evil.

Izumo nervously laughs, "Hey Hokage-sama. Nice weather we are having."

Screams of pain from the two could be heard soon after.

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto<strong>

"Wow, this forest is amazing; now which way did I go before." Naruto ponders then does Ini-Mini-Miny-Mo to choose his next destination; he points towards the North West.

"Ah, so that's the way I went before."

Minutes turned into hours and soon Naruto grew scared as he couldn't find his way back like before; that and the ANBU that usually caught him by now were nowhere to be seen. As he decides to take a break under a tree, Naruto sees what looks to be a blue ethereal glow fifty yards to his right. Again, being only six years old things like these intrigued his simple little mind. As Naruto got closer to the object, a voice spoke in his head.

"**Frostmourne hungers, come child."**

Naruto shakes his head and dismissed whatever that was and continued forward but that is when he noticed it started getting colder. Again the voice reaches out to him.

"**That's it child, come to me!"**

Naruto seemed to be in a trance, his eyes were glazed over and he ignored the increasing cold. The glowing object was now within arm's reach; bending down, Naruto dug with his hands breaking his fingernails causing them to bleed but he paid no heed. Five minutes of digging later, Naruto found the source and gazed at its grim beauty. The sword was 47 inches long with the widest part, the handle area, being 12 inches long; a tad bit big for Naruto's three foot five frame. The blade had glowing runes on it with its handle having a weird skull with what looked like horns on it; the eyeholes of which glowed blue like the sword.

"**Go on child, take what is rightfully yours, and gain the power you truly want."**

Just as Naruto was reaching for the blade, the ANBU showed up and yelled at Naruto who didn't seem to hear them.

"Naruto, step away from whatever that is. Naruto? Are you even listening…Naruto?" The Captain speaks out but getting no response.

"Alright men, grab Naruto and let's-."

The Captain could not speak another word as Naruto grasped the sword by its handle making the area flash blue which blinded the ANBU. After a couple minutes they could see again only to find Naruto encased in a thick block of ice.

"Shit! Get Naruto out of there!"

The ANBU tried but every time they would come close, the ice would react by sending spikes shooting from its surface; they had no choice but to wait for whatever happened to finish.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's Mindscape<strong>

Naruto finds himself in a frozen landscape with the winds whipping and the snow blowing; he hugs himself to keep warm. Just as he was about to explore the area a new voice appears behind him, it is part human and part demonic sounding. Turning around Naruto comes face to face with the scariest person he has seen in his entire life. A six foot eight tall man wearing strange armor with skulls on it, a helmet which only shows part of his creepy smile and blue glowing eyes; he also had cape which flutters in the wind. Naruto tried to run but he slipped on the frozen ground beneath him; the figure got closer making Naruto get in the fetal position scared for his life.

"Take my hand my soon to be successor, you need not fear me."

"Successor, what do you mean?"

"You have placed your hand upon my sword Frostmourne and thus became its new master in many millenniums. Come child; let me show you what your future entails and the home which you will soon reside."

Naruto at first didn't want to trust this man but deep inside, he felt like he was connected. Getting up, he grasped the Lich King's outstretched hand making the area flash white and when it cleared he was standing on the top of a tall citadel; a throne behind him.

"This is Icecrown Citadel, home to the Lich King, a place where you will soon lead armies to lay waste to civilizations. This throne behind you is where you will lead from but one already takes your rightful place. Defeat him and this land will be yours."

"Mister, I'm only six years old, I haven't started the academy yet." Naruto responds still confused on the matter.

The Lich King laughs, the sound of which makes Naruto shiver in fear "You are young but Frostmourne will guide you. Soon, the armies of Scourge will rise once again to kill anything in their sight."

Naruto shivers from the cold, "But I don't want to kill, I want to become Hokage!"

"Such a naive child you are; secrets have been hidden from you, secrets that should have been yours from the start."

"What do you mean?"

The Lich King grins again and places his armored hand on Naruto's head transferring some of his power into Naruto. After this was done, Naruto screams in pain and the landscape changes once again to a sewer where a cage with a seal on it is on one side while on the other stands Frostmourne incased in ice. The pain subsides and Naruto gets back up but gasps at his reflection in the pool of water beneath him; his skin is now pale instead of tan, his blue eyes look icy and evil, and his once blonde hair is flat, shoulder length, and white colored.

"What did you do to me?"

"Just a taste of what power you will receive, now child to the secrets that should have been yours. In that cage lies just one of those secrets but first, take Frostmourne from its prison."

Naruto saw the cage then the sword which called to him, like before Naruto slowly walked up to it where the ice started to melt; within seconds Naruto grasped Frostmourne once again.

"Frostmourne hungers." Naruto whispers making the Lich King grin madly.

"Frostmourne shall feed, child. It shall feed on one of the secrets hidden from you since birth."

Even though Naruto was six, he was slightly intelligent for his age. Seeing the cage and knowing his date of birth brought many questions into his mind, some of which Naruto did not want to believe to be true. Soon, Naruto walks up to the cage where a massive fox stirs and opens its red pupil eyes.

"**So, my jailor comes to visit me and…"** The Kyuubi starts to shiver as it gazes upon two supposed legends; tales of which the Sage told them before he passed on.

"**No, the legends cannot be true!"**

Naruto cocks his head at the fox then fearlessly walks into the cage.

"So, you must be the Kyuubi; I guess that is the reason for the stares I get."

The Lich King nods to Naruto as he looks back, "Yes child, just one of the secrets your Hokage failed to tell you about."

Naruto squint his eyes in concentration "How do you know about Ji-Ji?"

The Lich King chuckles, "You touched Frostmourne thus your soul merged with it; I simply gained all your memories…Naruto. Go on, Forstmourne hungers; defeat the beast that stands before you!"

Naruto looked back at the Lich King then Frostmourne and lastly the shivering Kitsune. At first Kyuubi was sure he was going to be killed but Naruto stabbed the sword into the stone ground and stood defiant.

"Not until I get answers first. Wait, I was never this intelligent before?"

The cold voice of the King echoes around the mindscape, "I merely jumpstarted your path to reclaiming your throne; you might try to fight Frostmourne and my control but sooner or later you will submit and thrust this world into chaos once again."

Naruto wanted to retort but the past ruler of Icecrown glowed blue and turned into an ethereal whisp which shot towards and into Naruto's body making him convulse and use the cage bars as support. After a while, the seizures stop and Naruto looks at the Kyuubi with a cold visage and frown, the mindscape growing cold with ice starting to form on the walls, the pipes breaking from freezing. The Kyuubi backs as far as it could in its cage as Naruto struggles to pick up the heavy blade and points it at the kitsune.

"You will be the first of many I will kill that stands in my way; goodbye Kyuubi."

With that proclamation, Frostmourne glows blue and shoots a beam of energy which absorbs the soul of the Kyuubi; the beast's final act was a roar of defiance but the power Naruto held was too great. Doing this however made the area flash again and Naruto found himself in a white space where two people stood in front of him.

"Sochi?" a female with red hair answers being shocked at Naruto's appearance.

Naruto breaks out of his trance and looks around.

"What happened, who are you two?"

"Sochi, it's us, your parents. I am Kushina Uzumaki and beside me is your father, Minato Namikaze."

Naruto blinks and starts to cry "Tou-san, Ka-san, is it really you…what's happening to me?"

Minato walks and pats Naruto on the head then looks to the blade and his eyes widen in shock.

"Son, where did you find that sword?"

"I found it in the forest, why?"

Minato sighed "Legend told of a sword of great evil, a name long since forgotten in time, a sword that would plunge this world into darkness."

Naruto grows nervous and looks at Frostmourne then flinches as Minato and Kushina hug him.

"I'm only six, I want to become Hokage! I will never be a bad man."

Kushina becomes confused, "You don't remember using whatever to take over the Kyuubi which was sealed inside you?"

Naruto shakes his head "No, did…is something controlling me?"

Minato smiles at Naruto and pats his shoulders "Look Naruto, just listen to that heart of yours and never fall into the darkness whatever you do."

Naruto notices that Minato and Kushina are fading making him gasp "Please, don't go Tou-san, Ka-san…I just met you, I want to stay with you forever."

"**Take their souls! Frostmourne hungers!"**

Naruto shakes his head and ignores the voice; Kushina and Minato see this and hope that their son is strong enough to counteract whatever was controlling him.

"I know sochi, but know that we will always be with you in your heart. We love you."

With a hug and a kiss from both, they fade from the mindscape and soon Naruto follows with tears in his eyes yet deep within the recesses of his mind, a voice slowly corrupts Naruto's mind; molding him into what it wants him to become.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the Forest<strong>

Two hours passed in the real world and the ANBU were patiently waiting for Naruto to emerge from his icy tomb. They could only see a dark outline of Naruto's body but nothing else. Soon the sound of ice cracking is heard followed by shattering and the sound of a body hitting the ground. The ANBU rush in and take in Naruto's new features as well as his new height; he was now four foot tall. They watch Naruto stand and pick up the sword, all are taken aback at the icy gaze given to them; in a cold voice no six year old should have Naruto speaks.

"I need to chat with the Hokage…NOW!"

The ANBU don't hesitate and all Shunishin to the Hokage Office with Naruto in tow.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Office<strong>

Hiruzen was a nervous wreck; it has been six hours since Naruto left the village; far longer than any other time before. He contemplated on whether keeping his heritage and Kyuubi a secret from Naruto time and time again and to make it worse, the picture of Minato in his office cracked and fell from the wall. It was a sign of a bad omen. Soon the Sandaime was brought out of his thoughts by the ANBU returning with a very different Naruto; he quickly told the ANBU to leave. Once gone, he set up silencing seals to keep the chat private.

"Naruto, thank goodness you're OK but what's up with the new look and…where did you get that sword?"

Naruto coldly glares at the Hokage in front of him "When were you going to tell me about my parents and what used to be sealed in me?"

Hiruzen chokes "Used to be sealed…what happened to the Kyuubi?!"

"My memory of how and where the Kyuubi is a little fuzzy but I believe its soul now resides in this sword I found." Naruto's cold demeanor comes back. "Now, answer my questions!"

The Sandaime scratches his head on the memory issue but was internally concerned at not knowing where the Kyuubi actually went; he highly doubted a sword could do such a thing. Sighing, Hiruzen began.

"I was going to tell you when your graduated the academy, the Kyuubi, your heritage, everything. I now see that is a moot point so I won't beat around the bush. Shall we head over to your new home now?"

Naruto nods but a voice in the back of his head pushes ideas forward to better himself as his journey continues; the Hokage notices the glazed eyes and wonders what was going on.

"Hokage-sama, I request a trainer for kenjutsu and taijutsu, the ninjutsu I will work on my own."

"I'm sorry Naruto but I cannot play favorites, I hope you understand."

The Lich King side of Naruto takes over and his eyes start flicking out blue energy while dropping the temperature in the office making ice start to appear on the walls, the floor and some objects in the room. This side of Naruto downright scared the 68 year old Hokage.

"You will comply with my demands or suffer a fate worse than death!"

The Hokage only nods which make the aura disappear; Naruto shakes his head and looks at his surrogate grandfather and cocks his head in confusion.

"Ji-Ji, are you OK? You look scared?"

Said man lets out a breath and nods, "I'm fine Naruto, now let's get to your new home."

While the seals in the room disappeared and Hiruzen escorted Naruto to his father's home, he couldn't help but ponder on the memory loss issue and the strange sword in Naruto's possession.

"_What's wrong with you Naruto? Is the sword leading you down a path of darkness? Maybe I should have Inoichi do a mind dive to make sure Naruto is mentally stable."_

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip: Two Days Later<strong>

It has been two days since Naruto found Frostmourne and he still had no recollection on certain events though he found that his intelligence had improved and could form better vocabulary. It was odd but when asleep, Naruto would have dreams of a past era as well as what seemed to be premonitions of days yet to come. The dreams unnerved Naruto but he trudged on with his life regardless. In these two days he was shown his Sensei's; for kenjutsu was Yuago and Hayate while taijutsu, strength and speed training was Guy. Naruto found Guy to be weird and scary at the same time; those eyebrows were not normal. Currently, Naruto was in a special training ground with Yuago and Hayate working on kenutsu katas.

"Good Naruto, you are coming along quickly for only two days; have you done this before?" Yuago asks earning a shake of the head from Naruto.

Hayate goes through a coughing fit then turns to Yuago, "I still can't believe the change Naruto has undergone, he looks…lifeless."

Yuago sighs "Yah, but at least he is still himself; well if you don't count the second personality and memory loss. I still think having Inoichi doing a mind dive after today is a bad thing."

Hayate coughs again and nods. Before Yuago could stop Naruto so they could move onto the next part of training, Naruto suddenly stabs Frostmourne in the ground then thrusts his arms forward. A blast of icy air shoots from the palm of his hands which instantly freezes anything in a 10 yard radius. Naruto stared at his hands then at the frozen wasteland in front of him then back to his Sensei's.

"Um, what did I just do?"

"Naruto, what you did should be impossible; can you try again?" Hayate asks while both look on in confusion and slight worry.

Naruto does as told and concentrates but after a couple minutes nothing happens making everyone confused.

"_Soon, child, I will unlock each of my powers as you progress on; Icecrown will have a worthy ruler once again."_ The Lich King's voice echoes in Naruto's mind which he hears but ignores.

Yuago sighs "Alright, we need to see the Hokage anyway. Let's go Naruto."

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Tower – Office<strong>

Yuago, Hayate, and Naruto arrive to see the Sandaime talking with Inoichi, not wasting any time, Naruto's sensei leave as the three begin to chat about what was going to be done.

"Naruto," The Sandaime started, "This is Inoichi Yamanaka, a mental specialist in Konoha. He will be taking a look inside your mind to make sure you are mentally fit for the academy OK?"

Naruto pouts and is still holding his sword which both the mind walker and the Hokage notice.

"But Ji-Ji, I'm perfectly healthy."

Inoichi decides to explain, "Naruto, your second personality and memory loss is cause for concern; all I am going to do is look inside your mind to see if the problem can be fixed."

"Are you sure this won't hurt at all?" Inoichi nods making Naruto smile. "OK, what do I have to do?"

"Please lie on the couch Naruto and stay perfectly still." Inoichi states while grabbing a chair for him to sit on.

Naruto does as told and the Hokage nods making the mind walker do his thing.

"**Mind Transfer Jutsu."**

Both Naruto and Inoichi slump and the Hokage lights his pipe while patiently waiting for the session to end.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's Mind<strong>

Inoichi arrives in the frozen wasteland known as Icecrown, this was completely new for him; never has the mind walker seen a mindscape like this one. Like Naruto, he hugs himself to keep warm and starts to venture around the place hoping to find something in this seemingly barren wasteland.

"Damn, this is intriguing; what could Naruto have found to do this? Was it his sword that he keeps with him at all times?"

A new voice appears behind Inoichi making him turn and gasp in fright at the person in front of him; the Lich King.

"Who is this wandering around in my domain? Speak mortal before you face a punishment worse than death itself!"

Inoichi bows, "My apologies; I am merely here to assist Naruto on gaining back his lost memories and cure that second personality of his."

The Lich King laughs which sends shivers down the mind walker's spine; with quickness that Inoichi was not suspecting, he is grasped by the throat and brought in close. They meet eye to eye.

"A fool you are to think that you can cure which cannot be stopped; Naruto's fate was sealed once he placed his hand upon that sword. Now, perish and let your body lay forgotten for millennium to come."

Inoichi struggles to end the technique but the Lich King puts his free hand on the top of his head and uses **Soul Steal**. Inoichi convulses in the mindscape and within seconds his soul is removed and absorbed into the Lich King where he sighs in delight. Looking at the mind walkers body one last time, he throws it away like a piece of trash and continued on with molding the perfect successor.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Tower – Office<strong>

Inoichi suddenly opens his eyes and falls to the ground convulsing with foam coming out of his mouth; his eyes are bloodshot and wide open in fear. Seeing this, the ANBU and the Hokage instantly try to render aid but what happened next confused and scared them to a great degree. Inocihi screamed out and his body started to eat away at itself eventually leaving only a dried husk of skin and bones; they don't even see Frostmourne glow a little with the soul it just took.

The Sandaime quickly rushes to Naruto to see that he is still fast asleep and checks his vitals which are normal. As he was about to order ANBU to take away the body, Naruto suddenly woke up with a gasp and looked at the dried husk of what used to be Inoichi. Being six years old, he screamed and began crying.

"W…what's happening to me; why can't I be normal like other people!"

Hiruzen signals the ANBU to take the body away then hugs Naruto in comfort.

"Shh, its OK Naruto, you don't have to blame yourself for what happened; it is both Inoichi and my fault. You won't go to the academy, you will still be taught by your senseis."

Naruto sniffles, "Will…will I still have a team?"

The Sandaime ponders and shakes his head "No, your condition is still present but as time goes on let's hope it sorts itself out. I will escort you home OK, there you can take a nice hot bath to try and forget what you saw here today."

"Thanks Ji-Ji."

* * *

><p><strong>Time-Skip: Six Years Later<strong>

As the years progressed, Naruto's personalities seemed to merge and his memory loss became less of an issue though was still present at times. Hiruzen was worried with Naruto's new personality; he was cold to everyone, vicious and brutal when it came to fighting, and to top it off was these jutsu that require no hand signs. When a Hyuga was called in to check on Naruto's chakra levels, it was found he had none but did have this strange aura about him. It was official; the Hokage was completely baffled on what Naruto actually was. For Naruto's senseis, they hailed him as a prodigy and all agreed that Naruto was close to Low Jounin right now but with experience it would be higher. When Hiruzen wanted to promote Naruto, he downright refused and decided to only go on C ranks or higher which the Hokage allowed.

Graduation came and went, days turned into months, each of the teams seemed to improve at a steady rate while Naruto kept on harvesting souls for Frostmourne by raiding, no the better term would be annihilating, bandit camps. No survivors, just a river of blood, hacked off body parts, and a chilling cold that seemed to permeate the area after Naruto left. We find our protagonist in the Hokage office where he was summoned.

"You called Hokage-sama?"

Naruto now stood five foot six with mid back length blond hair He was dressed in black Madara like armor with black pants and undershirt as well as black armored boots. The last part of Naruto's outfit was Frostmourne in a sheath, which was attached to the cloth belt around his waist, on his right side. Naruto was now slightly muscular thanks to his training and his white bangs were parted by the headband on his forehead.

"Yes, I did. I recently got a report from Kakashi in Wave that there team needs backup immediately; they ran into the Demon Brothers and know stronger enemies will be next. They will be waiting for you to arrive."

Naruto nods and does a frost shunshin to get out of the office and head towards his destination; while Naruto was doing this, he chatted with Frostmourne; mentally of course.

"_So, the armor I seek is somewhere in Wave; how did it end up there?" _

"**The belongings of the era of old were scattered throughout the land during the great cataclysm and that is where they stayed buried until mortals found them."**

"_And this armor, I take it has not been tampered with?" _

"**No, Ner'zhul, a Shaman of the old era, was destroyed but remained as a spirit and eventually became the first Lich King. Supposedly he bonded with the armor you seek, the same armor the Lich King that wielded me wore."**

Naruto grins "_Good, once I find this armor I can cast away my loyalties with that pathetic village I have served; the Lich King bows to no one, serves no one, he only serves himself! The Scourge will rise once more."_

* * *

><p><strong>Roadway to Wave – Team 7 Camp<strong>

Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai were all seated around the fire while Kakashi read his smut. Thanks to a tip off, Sasuke's clan was not massacred; nobody knows who convinced the Uchiha to start a coup and the same goes for the tip, all but the Hokage that is. Sai was a double agent, he worked with Danzo yet went against him; thanks to this, Danzo had to dissolve ROOT and soon fled Konoha before facing execution. The former agents were unsealed the put through a rehab program before being reinstated into the Shinobi force.

Sasuke and Sakura chatted about training while Sai doodled in his journal; Kakashi was being his usual self waiting for backup to arrive. He knew who it was as he requested him; it was Sensei's son. Speaking of which, Naruto's heritage was announced a year into his training. At first people did not believe it as Naruto's hair was a different color but as time passed and people demanded seeing the birth certificate and marriage document, it was no lie. Naruto did not care about the looks of respect; he had another agenda which not even the Hokage knew about.

The sound of clanking armor and footsteps soon reach the camp and Team 7 minus Kakashi get into a ready position.

"Ma, ma, stand down team, its only Naruto; go back to what you were doing."

As Naruto came into view the genin were taken aback at his cold demeanor as well as unconventional outfit.

Sasuke shivers and points a thumb at Naruto, "That's Naruto…jeez, reminds me of a mix of Madara and Itachi."

Naruto chuckles, the sound of which was dry and raspy "Intimidation factor, you needed help Kakashi?"

Said person puts his smut away and eye smiles "Deciding not to be cold to others today?"

Naruto grunts "Don't push me Hatake or you will suffer a fate worse than death!"

"I spoke too soon. Yes, all we need is support to get Tazuna to Wave. Speaking of which, I think he had too much to drink and is still sleeping in his tent."

Naruto nods and yells at Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai "Stand up mortals! Be ready in five minutes."

Naruto added some killing intent and his frost element to chill the air; he may be a genin but due to his skill, Naruto was given extra privileges. Sure enough, the team was off in five minutes and after a while of walking, Zabuza made his move. Naruto drew Frostmourne and parried the blade that flew in the air; it embedded in a tree nearby which Zabuza jumped on.

"Well look what we got here, a Madara wannabe who thinks he has skill."

Kakashi stays back as he knows that Naruto could handle himself, that and it was a duel between two swordsmen.

"Protect Tazuna, Naruto can handle himself."

"But Sensei, he is our age?!" Sakura screeches out making Kakashi chuckle.

"Watching Naruto fight is rare so watch and be amazed."

Naruto glares at Zabuza and gets in a ready stance "Frostmourne hungers, come mortal; test your blade against mine."

Zabuza jumps down grabbing his sword in the process and decides against the **Hidden Mist Jutsu**, he was going to do this old school.

"Very well brat, I hope you're ready to go home in a fucking box!"

The two launch at each other, both leaving cracks on the ground where they used to be; the sounds of steel against steel are heard with the occasional sparks signifying where the two fighter were. Sasuke and Kakashi could follow with their Sharingan but to Sakura and Sai, Naruto and Zabuza were all but blurs. The two clash again which results in a stalemate.

"Your good gaki," Zabuza grunts holding off Naruto's sword "But not good enough!"

Zabuza dissolves into water and is seen rushing to the client while yelling about getting paid. Naruto calmly outstretched his left hand toward Zabuza and used **Death Grip** which summoned a large purple claw like hand to grab the Mist Swordsman and bring him into close proximity of Naruto. Zabuza attempted to form some sort of defense but Naruto bashed the butt end of Frostmourne into Zabuza's nose breaking it then kicking him hard in the chest making him sail past team 7 and into a tree. Zabuza coughed up blood knowing his injuries were serious; going through hand signs, Zabuza creates a** Water Dragon Bullet Technique **which shot off towards a relatively calm Naruto.

"Tch, pathetic."

Naruto states as he bends his knees low and holds a now glowing Frostmourne in a batting position. The dragon roars ready to strike Naruto but everyone watches the unthinkable happen; Naruto bashes the flat end of the sword against the jutsu sending it high into the sky where it explodes and starts to rain. Naruto frost Shunshins up to Zabuza and picks him up by the neck making him choke.

"Pathetic mortal, you didn't even put up a fight."

Naruto felt senbon bounce off the back of his armor and turns to find a Mist Hunter nin ready to attack if need be.

"Thank you for wounding him but I must…gurk!"

"HAKU!"

Naruto stared impassively at the Haku who was impaled on Forstmourne; the speed Naruto moved at was too fast for Haku to follow. Before using his sword to take Haku's soul, Naruto whispers to him in a cold voice.

"Nobody escapes the Lich King, he serves only himself."

Everyone watches Haku turn into a dried up husk much like Inoichi. It took a while for Ino to get over her father's death and still blamed Naruto for the whole thing even though the Hokage told her otherwise. Naruto flings the body off his sword and turns to a now ready Zabuza.

"You bastard! You killed my only sanity I had left in this world…you fucking monster!"

Zabuza and Naruto get in another kenjutsu bout but with less speed as before due to Zabuza's injuries. Both fought on the bridge, over the water which turned to ice wherever Naruto stepped, and in front of Team 7 and Kakashi; the bout lasted for five minutes until the sound of metal piercing flesh is heard. Like Haku, Zabuza was impaled on Frostmourne.

"I'm coming Haku."

Those were the last words of Zabuza before his soul was taken, his corpse flung into the water where it floated for a while then sunk to be forgotten.

"**Wonderful Naruto!"**

"_I aim to please."_

Naruto walks back to the team where he sees the Genin are a little afraid of what happened. He looks at Kakashi with his cold eyes making the man eye smile; it unnerved Naruto how he could do that.

"I will be doing an errand of my own; I assume you and your team can make it the rest of the way?"

"Ma, ma, no worries, thanks Naruto."

Naruto doesn't speak and walks off into the woods, following Frostmourne and the Lich King's voice to find the area where the armor would be. How could they find the armor? Since it was imbued with the soul of another, it was not that hard to do.

* * *

><p><strong>With Team 7 and Tazuna<strong>

"Sensei, why is Naruto lifeless looking and cold to everyone?"

Kakashi sighs at Sakura's question; she really liked to ask them.

"Well, that is a long story; some of which is classified. I would tell you but Naruto would find out and likely kill me."

Sakura pouts, "Oh come on! How bad could he be?"

Sasuke interrupts "Sakura, my brother watched Naruto decimate a large bandit camp by himself; let's just say the bodies were so mutilated that nobody could be recognized."

Sakura got images in her head and started to gag making Kakashi and Sai chuckle while Tazuna was as white as a ghost. The images were never leaving his head. A short while later they finally arrive at Tazuna's home.

"Tsunami, I'm home!"

Tsunami runs from the kitchen and hugs Tazuna "Oh, I'm so glad you made it back OK; Inari is up in his room."

"Leave him for now, these awesome ninja protected me; the one in black armor kicked ass though!"

Tsunami punched Tazuna in the head making him wince.

"Language mister, children present!"

Everyone chuckles but it soon stops as the ground shakes and an oppressive presence overcomes the entire village and likely spread all the way to Konoha. The temperature drops making everyone shiver and even more so as three words boomed across the landscape.

"I AM REBORN!"


	5. New Jedi Order

**AN**: Like the summary, this is an AU story though the Kyuubi attack happened like cannon. There will be no civilian council in this story and I am making Tenten the same age as Naruto; just a heads up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and anything Star Wars is owned by George Lucas.

_ITALICS_ – thinking/telepathy

**BOLD** – demon talk/jutsu

**Chapter 1:** **Dormant Power Unlocked**

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki, age six, wore his usual orange jumpsuit as he walked to the academy; it would be his first day and man was he excited. The villagers gave an occasional smile and wave as they were oblivious to what Naruto contained thanks to the Sandaime deciding to keep that a secret. Once inside the classroom, he looked around and noticed a couple people he met in the park a couple months ago. Laying his head on the desk while taking a nap was Shikamaru Nara, very lazy but was highly intelligent; nearby was a boy with a haircut that resembled a duck's rear and a uninterested look on his face. That was Sasuke Uchiha.<p>

"Hey Sasuke, Shika!"

"Troublesome."

"How you doing Naruto, excited to start I see." Naruto nods and sits by Sasuke, "Dude, lay off the orange, I don't think my eyes can take much more."

Naruto growls, "Orange is awesome!"

The lazy Nara drawls in response, "But it makes you a target, very troublesome."

Naruto has a dark rain cloud above him as he pouts, "Just go back to your cloud watching, lazy bum."

Sasuke snickers at this while Shikamaru shakes his head with a slight smirk on his face. As the minutes passed, many more shuffled in; most of which were clan heads. Naruto looked and saw others that he remembered at the park; Ino, Sakura, Shino, Choji, Kiba with Akamaru, and Hinata. All waved and greeted each other as well as chatted about what they were going to learn, it was a short while later that a man with a scar across his nose came in and yelled at the students.

"Shut up and sit down so we can start!"

The class immediately does as told which makes the man smile.

"Hello class, my name is Iruka Umino and I will be your instructor for the next six years. Before we begin, all of you are going to follow me out to the training grounds; Hokage-sama will be present to watch all of you unlock your chakra."

"_Ji-Ji is going to be there, AWESOME!" _Naruto jumps for joy in his head and follows the class outside.

Naruto and the Sandaime had a special bond, no Hiruzen did not adopt Naruto he just helped get the Uzumaki a decent apartment as well as some ninja supplies; not only that is he got a monthly stipend of money since he was an orphan. Naruto did not know it yet, but today would be a day where all would be revealed to him, it would be this day that the Elemental Nations changed forever.

* * *

><p>As the students got to the training ground, they saw the Hokage in his formal robes and hat standing there with a smile on his face; on either side of him was his two must trusted ANBU, Boar and Cat. All the students bow and greet the Hokage, yes even Naruto showed etiquette.<p>

"Hello Hokage-sama!"

Said person chuckles, "Hello students, today is the day you will take your first step toward the Shinobi lifestyle; now before we being I must warn you of the dangers and what you will be getting into."

"Pardon the interruption Hoakge-sama," Iruka starts "Aren't they too young to know about this?"

"Your concern in noted but I must make sure that any who were misguided on what Shinobi do are given the truth. If they do not wish to partake in the academy after my speech, then that is up to them."

Iruka sighs and nods making the Hokage smile and he continues.

"Alright students, what is a Shinobi's best tool?"

"Kunai?" Kiba boasts out making Hiruzen shake his head.

"Deception!" Naruto blurts out making everyone look at him which results in a blush of embarrassment.

Hiruzen smiles, "Very good Naruto. Deception is a key in battle and it will also help conserve your chakra reserve; the less your enemy knows about you the better. More battles will be won this way, more of the enemies that are in your way will be killed."

"K-killed?!" a civilian student stutters in nervousness.

The Sandaime sets a serious tone, "Yes, killed. That is what the Shinobi life is like; you will have to kill enemies which stand in your way of completing the mission. Granted all missions will not come to this but if they do, if you are not prepared for this then your comrades will fall in front of your eyes."

The clan heads as well as Naruto was given this speech; Naruto read up on the Shinobi life in the library. The thought of killing disgusted him but as he read on, he realized that nothing is without sacrifice; it was a sage like thought for a six year old kid. Hearing the Sandaime say this, some civilians wanted to back out which Iruka allowed with a sad smile on his face. Sakura was thinking of backing out but Ino, one of her best friends, reassured that she and the others would help her if the going got rough.

"Thanks Ino."

"Anytime Sakura."

The Hokage's voice interrupted everyone's thoughts "Any else that wish to back out?"

After a tense three minutes, nobody moved making Hiruzen smile.

"Good, I welcome you all to the first step in becoming fine Shinobi. Over the years you will learn your elemental affinity, find a respectable taijutsu style that fits you, chakra and elemental control, as well as any other interests you might want to pursue."

"What about history?" A civilian asks.

"That will be taught in the last two years, I agree history is important but it is what you do on the battlefield that makes the difference. Iruka, you may begin."

Said person nods, "Thank you Hokage-sama. Now class, I would like you to get in the full lotus position like I will demonstrate."

The class spreads out and gets in the full lotus position like Iruka was doing; the Hokage and his ANBU were watching with keen eyes.

"Good, now close your eyes and focus on a warm ball of energy deep inside you; try to ignore the world around you. If you are having trouble, use the ram sign to focus."

Iruka demonstrates the hand sign making the students nod and do as told; reactions were mixed. Some managed to get it on their first try without a hand sign, others took more time. Sakura got hers first due to perfect chakra control which Hiruzen noted.

"Sir?" Boar noted the Hokage's eyes looking at Sakura.

"I know Boar, she would be great for medical and genjutsu training; inform Tsunade when this is done."

"Hai Hokage-sama!"

Sasuke had high chakra capacity for a genin which Iruka and Hiruzen took note of but the most surprising out of all of them was Naruto. The Hokage, ANBU, and Iruka looked at him struggling, which made them sad and slightly worried. Being a good teacher, Iruka walked up to Naruto to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

Naruto sighs and punches the ground in frustration, "I can't feel that warm sensation you talked about but I do feel something else. It happens when I ignore the outside world."

Iruka hides his grimace, "_Poor kid, no chakra but what about the other feeling?_ Naruto, I want you to find that other feeling; just ignore what is going on around you, I will be watching."

Naruto nods and does as told, this time not using the ram sign.

"_Ignore everything around me; let the sounds of the outside pass in and out."_ Naruto repeats this manta over and over again in his head.

While doing this, Naruto starts to feel the nature around him; the trees, the students, the birds and animals in the forest, even an ANBU creeping up on the Hokage. Snapping his eyes open, he yells out to warn his surrogate grandfather.

"HOKAGE-SAMA, BEHIND YOU!"

Hiruzen and the ANBU now sense the enemy; it baffled them as to how someone could conceal themselves that well. Everyone watches as the Hokage turns into a blur, taking the enemy by the throat and smashing the ANBU to the ground with such force, it kills instantly while leaving a crater behind. The mask was blank with the kanji NE on it.

"_Danzo you fool!" _

"Orders sir?" Boar asks."

"Take the body to T&I then get Danzo and have Ibiki and Anko go all out. Cat, escort Naruto to my office please."

Boar and Cat nod and do as told. The whole class is in awe of the Hokage's strength but even more so as Naruto managed to sense the hidden assassin; Naruto stands as Cat comes up, Iruka and the ANBU see that the blonde is calmer, stands up with an air of confidence, and seems enlightened in way.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the Hokage would like to talk about what you just did."

Naruto nods, "Hai, I am honestly trying to understand what I just did myself."

Iruka scratches his head, "You didn't notice anything strange?"

Naruto ponders and puts a finger on his chin then gasps, "I could feel nature around me, the trees, and the animals, where all the students were, even you Iruka-sensei. I felt at peace and ready to stand up to anything."

Cat and Iruka look at each other than both respond, "That's a new type of sensor ability."

Cat just nods and places a hand on Naruto's shoulder and shunshins to the Hokage Office while the students are still baffled at what happened.

"To think Naruto couldn't get any more troublesome."

Sasuke just shakes his head, "Like Naruto said, go back to your cloud watching."

The class laughs when they heard Sasuke's remark making Shika very uncomfortable. Iruka quickly halted that and told them to get back to work which they did. At a certain training field, Tenten, who was also six years old and had her brown hair in buns, was meditating after practicing her throwing and kenjutsu skills when she suddenly felt a familiar aura; in her visions was Naruto.

"_Who is that kid, can he help with these strange abilities of mine? Maybe I can start teaching him. I guess my secret can hide no longer."_

Tenten immediately breaks her meditation and heads to the Hokage tower intent on not letting this opportunity to go to waste.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Tower – Office<strong>

Cat arrives with Naruto which the Hokage dismisses the ANBU soon after. Naruto takes a seat and the Hokage begins his questions.

"Naruto, first off I thank you for saving my life today. My ANBU and I are still baffled as to how we could not sense the assassin."

"No problem Ji-Ji!"

Hiruzen's voice grew stern, "Do you mind if you try that again but go further than you did before?"

Naruto nods and gets in the full lotus position on the floor, closes his eyes and repeats the same mantra as before. Within minutes, the atmosphere in the office becomes calm and soothing taking Hiruzen off guard for a moment. Naruto however started to focus more and became more determined as he felt this feeling of all-knowing; as he was reaching for it, Naruto was suddenly slammed with memories of the last words his parents said to him before they died.

"Be a good boy Naruto and eat lots of healthy vegetables, grow strong, make friends, and most of all be happy. I love you Naruto, my son." Kushina Uzumaki says with tears in her eyes.

"Naruto, this is your father, listen to your motor-mouth mother, but most of all forgive me for sealing the Kyuubi inside of you. I love you my son, goodbye." Minato Namikaze says his last words, both dying at the same time held in a loving embrace.

The area suddenly flashes white and Naruto finds himself in a forest but in front of him in the clearing is a massive red orange fox with a collar around his neck; a piece of paper is stuck to it with the kanji for seal.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto gasps in slight fear but pushes that aside and walks up to the fox and proceeds to kick the sleeping giant in the paw.

Kyuubi shuffles as he feels something hit him, opening up one of his massive eyeballs, he stares at Naruto with an analyzing gaze. Smirking internally, Kyuubi attempts to scare him by letting out a massive roar. Naruto yells in shock and hides behind a tree with the Kyuubi laughing.

"**You should have seen your face! HA! PRICELESS!" **

Naruto puts his hand over his heart to calm it down then walks to face the Kyuubi.

"Baka fox, you almost gave me a heart-attack!"

"**Deal with it. Anyways, how did you get in here; we weren't supposed to meet for another two years?"**

Naruto scratches his head, "You're not evil why?"

Kyuubi scoffs, "**Fucking Mind Trick."**

"Mind Trick?"

"**That is a tale for later, I sense you have a similar power that my father had; interesting, he said the power of the Force would die with him."**

Naruto's anger starts to grow, "What the hell are you talking about!"

Kyuubi groans, "**Shut up and listen Kit, I will only tell you this once. My father, the Sage of Six Paths, was the child of Kaguya ****Ōtsutsuki who ate the fruit from the Shinju tree. Doing this granted her use of chakra which passed down to my father, Hagoromo."**

Naruto nods but asks a question, "So this fruit also had these Force powers in it?"

"**It seems you unlocking the Force have increased your intelligence slightly but I digress. Yes, the power the fruit had was mostly unknown and since us Bijuu were once part of Shinju, or the Ten Tailed Beast, we inherited the same powers." **

"Wait, there's more like me?!"

Kyuubi nods "**Yes, nine in total." **

Naruto starts to flicker and disappear making him nervous but Kyuubi reassures him.

"**Kit you're waking up, but before you go my name is Kurama."**

Naruto nods and snaps open his eyes then holds out his right hand, the Force stopping the incoming kunai which the Hokage threw before it hit. Naruto looks at the kunai which was suspended in mid-air then at Hiruzen with an angry glare.

"Pray tell why you threw that at me?"

Naruto loses concentration making the kunai fall to the ground with a clatter.

The Hokage coughs in amazement, "Well I was not expecting that. I did that to see if you could focus on your surroundings in that state, I see it worked."

A knock on the door interrupts them and the Hokage allows the person to enter, it was Tenten.

"Ah, Tenten what can I do for you?"

Seeing the kunai on the ground, Tenten outstretches a hand making the weapon float in the air; she snaps her wrist making it fly and embed into the far wall.

Hiruzen groans, "I am way too old for this shit!"

Naruto and Tenten chuckle but Naruto gasps as he realizes what he saw in his visions.

"Old man, I know who my parents are and what I hold."

The Hokage was not expecting this and immediately passed out making Naruto and Tenten hurry over to see if he was OK. Seeing that he was, both decided to chat about the power they held until the Hokage woke up; five minutes later he did.

* * *

><p>"Dammit, Tenten can you leave while I tell Naruto this?"<p>

Tenten shakes her head, "I already know as he told me."

"NARUTO!"

Said person flinches at the outburst, "What? She and I agreed that we would help each other with our powers. Oh and Kurama said that jinchuriki, Senju and Uchiha descendants should only be able to access the Force."

Hiruzen groaned and set up silencing seals then quirked an eyebrow, "Whose Kurama."

"Oh, that's the Kyuubi's real name; he said a mind trick made him attack the village."

"Why am I not surprised."

The Sandaime mumbles then walks over to the Yondaime portrait in the office, adds chakra to unstick it from the wall and enters the combination to the safe. He grabs the three scrolls inside and hands them to Naruto.

"Those are your heritage, from Uzumaki to Namikaze as well as the keys to your house. I was planning on telling you what you held and your parents once you graduated. Sorry Naruto."

Naruto waves it off, "Don't sweat it old man."

"Hokage-sama what about my parents? If what Naruto said is true then I can only be descended from one of the two founders of Konoha."

The Hokage nods and goes to Tobirama's portrait and does the same, he fishes out two scrolls and hands them to Tenten.

"Your adopted father told me that you would come sooner or later asking about your real parents; Tobirama is your great grandfather. Your parents' names have been lost due to their home blowing up which also destroyed records; it was two days later when your adopted father found you under the rubble, your parents covering you from harm. I'm sorry Tenten."

Tenten hugs the scrolls to her chest and cries, Naruto puts an arm around her for comfort; this makes Tenten cry into Naruto's chest making him blush. After a couple minutes everything settles down.

"Ne, Ji-Ji, I don't think it's safe if we go to the academy with our Force powers untrained."

Hiruzen nods, "Good point, I will assign both of you a separate training ground. Just try to find out everything you can on this new type of power, who knows maybe there will be others like you two out in the world."

Both were happy at the development. After some more talking, they left and Naruto was shown his new home with Tenten coming along. The Namikaze Estate was not big; it only had four bedrooms and two baths, a full kitchen, family room, study, library, and a dojo in the basement. The place was fully furnished and Naruto fell instantly in love with it. Tenten eventually rushed home to tell her adoptive father the news and the secret she held for so long.

* * *

><p><strong>Tenten's Home<strong>

"Dad, I'm home!"

Tenten's father, standing six foot tall with black hair and brown eyes, comes out of the forge to greet her; their home was attached to the weapons shop they owned.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?"

Tenten sighs, "Dad, we need to talk; there is something I have kept secret for a couple months now."

Her father quirks an eyebrow then gasps as Tenten outstretches her hand toward a katana on the wall, the sword floats into her awaiting hand.

"Tenten…what-?"

"I know about my real parents, it's a shame that their names have been lost. I thank you though for rescuing me."

Tenten's father quickly engulfs her in a hug which she returns; after a while they break and the man smiles.

"I am so happy for you and I'm sorry for not informing you, what brought this on anyway?"

"Naruto Uzumaki has the same powers I do, he unlocked them today."

The man gasps, "Minato's kid?"

"You know?"

Tenten's father laughs "I guess he found out his heritage and told you huh."

Tenten nods "Even what he holds within him; poor fox is misunderstood, it only attacked as it was controlled."

The man shakes his head, "Unbelievable, seems your life is turning around; call me Dan, my real name, as you know that I am only your adoptive father."

Tenten shakes her head, "Nah, you were always there so Dad just fits."

Dan laughs and ruffles Tenten's hair; it was going to be a long six years of training.

* * *

><p><strong>Following Day<strong> – **Special Training Ground**

Tenten and Naruto arrive via ANBU escort and they wave and greet each other.

"Hey Tenten!"

"Naruto." Tenten smiles.

Both watch the ANBU disappear but the two know that they will be watching for protection purposes. Naruto and Tenten sit beside each other and start talking about what these powers are.

"So, what did Kurama say about the Force and what did he mean by Jedi?"

Naruto shrugs, "All he said it dealt with the fruit from the Shinju tree and the Sage of Six Paths."

"**Get in here, both of you!"**

The ANBU watch in curiosity as both suddenly fell over unconscious; they wanted to intervene but the Hokage said that Kyuubi might help with these strange powers. So they waited until the two woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>Mindscape<strong>

"So that's Kurama, well he is a lot more scary in person." Tenten nervously laughs.

"Ah, the big fur ball won't hurt a fly.

The hot breath on their necks makes them turn right into a vulpine grin showing the many pointy teeth. Naruto and Tenten's eyes widen.

"On second thought, maybe he will."

Kurama chuckles, "**You're too easy. Now shut up while I explain things to you. The Sage trained with these powers throughout his life and he found the Force is separate from chakra; both can be used interchangeably. Now, the Sage found that the Force is manipulative; there are a dark side and light side. It is up to you on which side you pick."**

Naruto and Tenten take this all in and wait for Kurama to continue, they were interested so far.

"**The Force, as the Sage called it, can do a lot of things depending on which side you pick; one such ability is to see the future or the past. The Sage foresaw the battle with the Shinju and he prepared accordingly."**

Tenten and Naruto's mouth hung open; seeing the future was amazing. Kurama picked up on their thoughts and roared to get their attention.

"**The future is never set in stone, remember that! Your actions can alter the vision you saw. Before I kick you out, I will send information on the basics that the Sage learned. This is the only help you will get, prepare yourselves."**

Kurama takes two of his tails and taps the foreheads of Tenten and Naruto making memories of the basics of how to use and train with the Force rushes through them. After a couple minutes they pass out in the mindscape and awake in the real world.

* * *

><p><strong>Training Ground<strong>

Tenten and Naruto groan and put hands on their heads; they look at each other with a smile then sit up and start the training. First it would be the mind as the Force dealt with concentration, after that would be the body for taijutsu and kenjutsu, and lastly would be the soul; Naruto and Tenten internally vowed that the dark side would never overcome them. Meditation and good deeds would help stray them from the dark path. The six years of training has started, a new generation of Force users would soon arise.

* * *

><p><strong>Time-skip: 3 Years<strong>

Three years have passed since the training, three years since they have been in the academy, but it was not three years without friends. Both Tenten and Naruto have started to grow close while at the same time growing closer with Sasuke and the other clan heads. After Naruto discovered the ANBU that Danzo sent, Danzo was interrogated and ended up killing himself before any information could be spilled. The base he occupied was raided and all ROOT personnel went through rehab before being put back into the Shinobi forces.

Also in this time, Naruto's heritage was announced as well as what he held; Hiruzen informed the public that Kyuubi was under somebodies control at the time and that he and Naruto were on good terms. At first the public was a little unsure on the subject but Hiruzen used a sealing scroll and kunai to help get the point across. Jiraiya stopped in once and a while to see how Naruto was doing as well as inform the Hokage on what his spy network found; Tsunade, who ran the hospital, helped Naruto and Tenten in the strength department which they thanked her for.

As for the Force, Tenten and Naruto were starting to get the hang of it. They even named some moves as they found new ways to use this strange power. **Force Push**, **Force Pull, Mind Trick, Force Speed, **and **Force Jump**. They also found out they could talk telepathically, didn't have to speak out their moves, and found that very large objects could be picked up using the force, objects that Tsunade with her super strength couldn't lift.

Tenten and Naruto were currently meditating in their normal training ground; this was a routine before and after training as it calmed the mind and helped control the Force. Today was not a normal meditation, it started with a past era of high technology; flying ships, high rise buildings, things called lightsabers, Jedi and Sith, intense battles, and other things. It moved onto a snowy place and showed where artifacts of the past era were put into a cave and sealed, a time capsule of sorts. It ended with the vision of the future of the Elemental Nations; one man stood atop Shinju laughing as he looked upon the destroyed landscape below him.

Tenten and Naruto gasp and quickly open their eyes and look at each other in slight fear.

"What was that?"

Naruto shakes the cobwebs out of his head and answers Tenten, "I think we saw the past where our powers came from then where some buried their artifacts and then the potential future."

Tenten hums in thought, "Do you think it's a message, do you think we are the ones to stop what we saw?"

Naruto sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, "Maybe, we need to talk to the Hokage about this."

Standing up, they use **Force Speed** to quicken their movements as what they saw could be vital to diverting a potential disastrous future.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Office<strong>

Hiruzen was talking with Jiraiya about Naruto and Tenten's new powers called the Force; it intrigued Jiraiya to a great degree. As they chatted about that and the spy network, two knocks interrupt them.

"Come in."

Hiruzen and Jiraiya smile when they see Naruto and Tenten.

"Hokage-sama, we had a vision of a terrible future; we need permission to leave the village at once to gain what the past people who had these powers left for us."

"Slow down Naruto, now I know the Force is amazing and all but visions?"

Tenten defends Naruto, "I saw it too Hokage-sama, and believe me the future of the Elemental Nations is grim. The Ten-Tails will rise again if we do not take steps to stop it."

Hiruzen's eyes widen "The beast the Sage of Six Paths defeated by himself! Oh dear Kami."

Naruto sighs, "The future is forever changing and what we saw might not occur but it is better to be safe than sorry."

The Sandaime nods, "Can you explain to me the vision from the past; I am still not believing all this."

So Naruto and Tenten, for the next 10 minutes, told Jiraiya and Hiruzen about the Sith, Jedi, and the amazing technology as well as anything they could about the snowy place the artifacts were buried in.

Jiraiya speaks up, "Do we even know if this land we stand on today is the same as what you saw in your visions?"

Tenten and Naruto shake their heads no making Jiraiya and the Hokage groan but suddenly the Toad Sage gets an idea.

"The Land of Snow! They are the only place that has unusually high technology for our time; there are plenty of mountains with caves for stuff to hide. It's a long shot but I can take you there."

"Tenten, Naruto?" Hiruzen questions.

"I would like to finish our training but…" Naruto starts with Tenten finishing.

"I think the Force showed us the vision for a reason, Land of Snow it is."

Jiraiya nods, "Pack for two weeks as it should take about a week to get there and another to get back; who knows what we will run into so be prepared."

"Hai!" Both respond and head out to pack.

"So Sensei, how has their training been?"

Hiruzen chuckles, "I got Yuago and Hayate to help them on their kenjutsu; after three years of that, both are adept with a sword. They are coming up with kenjutsu styles I have never seen, it's like this Force is somehow guiding them. That mixed with their taijutsu and Force powers, I would rank them high genin to low chunin already."

Jiraiya shakes his head, "Those two are going to reshape the Elemental Nations aren't they. If they could achieve that in three years, just imagine how strong they will become by time graduation hits."

Hiruzen nods and leans back in his chair with a smile, "Naruto and Tenten will go far. One has Senju blood while the other has Uzumaki."

Jiraiya just nods and decides to leave but before doing that, he reassures the Hokage "Sensei, I will bring them back safely don't you worry."

Hiruzen nods as the Toad Sage leaves via the window; the Hokage cannot help but think that this trip would be a defining moment in Naruto and Tenten's life. Hiruzen didn't know at the time on how right he would be.


	6. Monster of the Hidden Leaf

**AN:** Always wanted to do a Swordsman of the Mist story and jCOOLn and other authors on this site with stories like these have given me inspiration to do one. If any of their ideas happen to end up here it is purely coincidental. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – demon talk/jutsu

**Chapter 1: The Start of a Legend**

* * *

><p>Kisame Hoshigaki, once part of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, stands at six foot four and is shark like in appearance. He has blue hair which is shaped as a shark fin, blue-gray skin, small, round, white eyes, gill-like facial markings under his eyes with actual gills on his shoulders, and sharp triangular teeth. Kisame had a muscular build and was wearing the standard Kiri outfit even though he was considered a missing-nin. The standard attire was a pinstriped material which was worn as bracers and greaves which merge into the sandals. Underneath this, is a full-black shirt and pants over which is Kiri's standard grey flak jacket. On his back was the legendary Samehada which he got off one of his comrades which he killed for spilling village secrets.<p>

Before leaving Kiri, he was approached by a strange man who wanted Kisame in his organization; Kisame told the man to give it some time. The strange man never showed up again. After wandering the Elemental Nations for months killing other missing-nin for money, Kisame finds himself approaching Konoha to see if any jobs were available. Once at the gates, the guards Izumo and Kotetsu stop him and ask for ID, the swordsman does and both guards pale; ANBU are quickly called and Kisame is escorted to the Hokage Tower as questions needed answered as to why he was here.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Tower- Kage Office<strong>

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, was having a rough day; not only did the paperwork seem to multiply at an infinite level the matron at the orphanage kicked Naruto out to the streets. He found this out after Naruto came to him crying and asking why everyone hated him, it was here the 68 year old man felt his age catch up to him. Currently, Naruto was in clean clothes and sleeping on the couch in the office. The Sandaime looks up from his paperwork to Naruto and sighs.

"_I made mistakes in my old age, bad mistakes which have harmed Minato's legacy; maybe keeping the truth from him was not the best thing."_

A knock on his door is heard breaking him from his thoughts.

"Come in."

Hiruzen was not expecting who was going to come through the door, he quickly stands and gets in a guard ready position making Kisame put his hands up defensively.

"Whoa now Hokage-sama, I may enjoy a good fight once and a while but I simply came here to ask for any job offerings."

The Sandaime's voice grew stern as he watched the two ANBU who were escorting Kisame get ready to kill if need be.

"I call bullshit; give me one good reason not to slit your throat here and now!"

Kisame sighs and grabs Samehada making the ANBU and Hiruzen tense, the swordsman slams it into the wooden floor making it splinter; it was this that woke up Naruto.

"Look old man, I left Mist for a reason."

Hiruzen interrupts, "Killing your own comrades has that effect!"

Kisame growls, "Dammit! If you want a fight so bad, then so be it; just to warn you my sword doesn't cut…IT SHAVES!"

Samehada suddenly screeches out making everyone pause their debate and look at Naruto poking the sword, the sharp scales not harming him in the slightest. Kisame was astonished as nobody but him and the previous master was able to hold Samehada without it cutting them.

"Naruto, step away from that dangerous man!"

Naruto pouts, "But Ji-Ji, he looks so cool!"

Kisame interrupts by clearing his throat, "Hokage-sama, I need to talk to you in private; what Naruto, was it, just did should have harmed him."

Hiruzen glares at the shark-man trying to find deceit but finds none and dismisses the ANBU who takes Naruto outside the office. After silencing seals are in place, the Hokage sits, takes out his pipe, lights it with a quick fire jutsu and puffs on it.

"Alright, let's get this over and done with as I hate seeing your face in my presence; by all rights, the crimes you committed I should have you executed here and now."

Kisame was becoming impatient, "I am going to put this in words your old, pea size brain can understand. Only I and the previous master have been able to touch Samehada without it stabbing us with its sharp scales."

The Sandaime was becoming pissed, one is that Kisame had the gall to call him old, and second was that he insinuated that he was stupid.

"First off, you will call me Hokage-sama and don't give me that shit about you not being a ninja of this village. Second, if you are trying to get Naruto as your apprentice I will not have it; you will likely kill him if your record says anything."

Kisame clenched his fists and growled, needing to release his anger, he grabbed Samehada and smashed it into Hiruzen's desk which made it turn into splinters. The Hokage never flinched; he just raised an eyebrow at the swordsman.

"Are you quite done?"

Kisame puts the sword on his back, "No I am not done, I saw the look in that boy's eyes; he is lonely, needs a family, and if my records are correct am I safe to assume that Naruto is the Kyuubi Jinchuriki."

Hiruzen sighs and nods, "So, news has spread beyond the village. Dammit, I was afraid my mistake of telling the village of what he held would come to that."

"YOU WHAT!" Kisame yells out which shakes the room, "I have travelled to many villages and have seen the hate pointed towards Jinchuriki; I am surprised the kid has lasted that long, how old is he. Four, five years old?"

The Sandaime looks at Kisame with sad eyes which took the swordsman off guard, "I don't know why I am telling you this but I'm old Kisame, I have made mistakes; ones which I regret. I kept everything from Naruto to protect the village from outside enemies but I guess that is a moot point now. "

Kisame decides to show a rare side of him, compassion "Look Hokage-sama, if you want to make it up to him then tell him of what he holds. If you fear that he is not strong enough to take on this burden then allow me to adopt him and teach him to become a strong Shinobi."

Hiruzen was surprised with Kisame's compassion "Rare for a beast such as yourself to show compassion, is there something you're not telling me?"

Kisame sighs and nods while he takes a seat on the couch "I'm dying, I don't know of what but deep down I know it will come; Naruto touched the sword without injury, he is the rightful successor to Samehada."

"I can have Tsunade return to the village and heal you."

Kisame shakes his head, "I have done too many vile things Hokage-sama, you know that; just let me die with the honor of teaching my successor."

Hiruzen looks out to the Hokage Monument then back at Kisame and sighs, "I don't like it but I cannot deny a dying man's wish; you will be put under surveillance though for one year for safety concerns."

Kisame lets off a smile, "I understand Hokage-sama, thank you."

* * *

><p>The seals were brought down and Naruto brought back in with the ANBU taking guard on either side of Kisame just in case. Once this was done the seals were in place again. A tense silence grew in the office; it was two minutes before the Hokage began.<p>

"Naruto, I have kept many things from you in the hopes that the village would not dwell on the past."

"Do you know why I'm hated Ji-Ji, what about my parents?"

The Hokage nods, "The Yondaime, Minato Namikaze did not kill the Kyuubi, he sealed it into his own son; that person is you Naruto."

Naruto's eyes go wide and he starts hyperventilating, the Hokage sees this and quickly rushes over and engulfs him in a hug.

"You're not the demon Naruto, only the container; your parents loved you very much and hoped that the village would see you as a hero."

Naruto wipes the tears from his eyes, "So I'm like a scroll those people use to put pointy objects in?"

Everyone in the room was astounded by the four year olds' analogy. Hiruzen just nods and continues.

"Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki who was from the village of Uzu which was destroyed in the second war. Before I escort you to your new home, the man behind you wants to say something."

The Sandaime sent a glare at Kisame that said 'harm my grandson and you die.' Kisame nodded and bent to Naruto's level.

"Naruto, my name is Kisame Hoshigaki and I will be adopting you so you can pass on my legacy; the sword you touched only allows certain people to do so."

The information Naruto gathered today was too much for his four year old brain to handle and immediately passed out making everyone chuckle.

"I think we broke him Hokage-sama." One of the ANBU joked.

Said man chuckles, "Naruto may only be four years old but I think he took what he held and who his parents are pretty well."

* * *

><p><strong>Time-Skip: Three Years Later<strong>

Naruto was now seven years old, he was three foot seven and wore black ANBU pants with a blue shirt and blue opened toed sandals. It has been a long but wonderful three years for Naruto and the village of Konoha.

Naruto did take the truth of his heritage well and what he held, he quickly fell in love with his father's estate which only contained four bedrooms, two baths, a full kitchen, family room, downstairs dojo, a study, and library. Kisame was a slave driver when it came to training; running four laps around the village, strength exercises till you puked, not to mention getting cut every time a kenjutsu kata was done wrong; Naruto picked up the sword at age five. For now he had a regular katana but Kisame told Naruto that one day he would acquire Samehada. As for Kisame's health, it was slowly deteriorating and he guessed that by time Naruto turned 12 he would pass on but knew that Naruto would be fully ready for anything that came after him.

For Konoah, after revealing the truth to Naruto as well as allow Kisame to adopt him, Hiruzen decided to stop being soft; he was punching himself at how far he fell from Hashirama's ideals. It all started with a council meeting with Danzo, the advisors and clan heads a couple days after Kisame adopted Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback – Three years ago, Council Chambers<strong>

The advisors, Danzo, and the clan heads were all waiting for the Sandaime to arrive, all wondered what this meeting was for. A couple minutes later, Hiruzen walked in but the person behind him with ANBU made them pale, even Danzo knew he stood no match to Kisame.

"Lord Hokage, why is that beast in this chamber? Koharu snarls out.

Ignoring her, the Hokage sits down with Kisame deciding to stand; the clan heads and Danzo saw the look in Hiruzen's eyes; the God of Shinobi was back today's meeting was not going to be pretty.

"I have called this meeting as Kisame has decided to join our ranks by helping out the person which will carry on his legacy; one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

The advisors were about to interrupt but the Sandaime let out some killing intent which stopped it. Pulling a folder out of his robes, he places it on the table and pulls out documents proving Naruto's heritage.

"As you see, this is all the proof you need that Naruto is the heir to the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans; one marriage and birth certificate." Noticing the clan heads smiling he asks them a question, "You are not surprised why clan heads?"

Hiashi speaks for all of them, "With all due respect it wasn't that hard to figure out. Most of us were at Minato's secret wedding and knew he had a child; the similarities between Naruto and the Yondaime were uncanny."

Danzo interrupts, "I say these documents were forged; I refuse to accept this!"

Kisame senses that Danzo was hiding something "Hokage-sama, if I may ask; why was Tsunade not here to help Naruto, or Jiraiya for that matter. They are his godparents after all."

Hiruzen smiles, "Jiraiya has his spy network but checked in with Naruto time and time again though they never met face to face; Tsunade, I am not entirely sure. I ask her to come back in a letter but she keeps saying that my ANBU had some part in it?"

One of the ANBU guarding Kisame grew confused and whispered to the other guard who nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves making everyone wonder what was going on.

The advisors decided to try to pull Kisame away from Naruto.

"We demand Kisame's execution for the crimes he has committed as well as banning him from teaching that demon brat!" Koharu yelled out.

A resounding slap is heard in the chambers, everyone was wide-eyed as her body came out of the chair and slammed into the back wall, knocking her out. Everyone looks at the Hokage to see his stern face while rubbing his right hand.

"His name is Naruto Namikaze and Kisame has all the right to teach him; Naruto touched Samehada without getting hurt which means that the sword chose its next successor."

Before any banter could continue, the ANBU comes back with the reports on the day after the Kyuubi attack.

"Sir, these are the reports on where our ANBU were the day Tsunade left; all of us were tending to the wounded and cleaning up Konoha."

The Hokage looks over the many reports and nods; all the while Danzo was growing nervous.

"I see, Danzo you better give me a straight answer; is Root still active after I clearly told you to deactivate it."

Danzo shakes his head, "Now, now Hiruzen, you know me; I always follow your advice."

Everyone watches the Hokage get up and walk to the War Hawk, in a blink of an eye Danzo is on the ground screaming in pain, holding his hands where the bandaged part of his face would be. Hiruzen looks at the Sharingan eye in his fingers then crushes it.

"I knew I felt a tickling in the back of my mind; you not only stole a doujutsu from the Uchiha clan but disobeyed my orders as well."

"ROOT TO ME!" Danzo yelled making 20 troops come out of the walls.

Before they could do anything Kisame jumps into action; blood starts flying with the occasional scream. Two minutes later all 20 are dead with Danzo attempting to crawl away. Kisame ends that by slamming his foot, hard, onto the War Hawk's back making him scream out in pain.

"Permission to end this bastard Hokage-sama?" Kisame grins with mirth.

The Hokage nods and Danzo's head is no more; Kisame picks it up and parades it around the chamber for everyone to see. It was then that everyone knew that Kisame was more than qualified to teach Naruto. Hiruzen continued cleaning house by kicking the advisers from their seats and calling back Jiraiya and Tsunade explaining that Naruto's heritage was going to be revealed; an apology note was also sent to Tsunade stating that it was Danzo who forced her away.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback End<strong>

In the present, Naruto was training in the backyard of his estate while Kisame, Tsunade, and Jiraiya watched with a smile on their face. It took a little for Tsuande and Jiraiya to warm up to Kisame and even longer for Naruto to forgive his godparents. Eventually everything smoothed out and now they were like one big happy family.

"Kid's going to be a natural; why didn't you have Naruto join the academy last year when Sensei revamped it?" Jiraiya asks.

Kisame chuckles, "By time I'm done with him, Naruto will easily be Jounin level; who needs the academy when your being trained by a swordsman of the Mist?"

Kisame suddenly coughs into his hands, he pulls them back to see blood; Tsuande grew concerned.

"Kisame, I can heal you; it's only a minor case of tuberculosis."

The man shakes his head, "Like I told Hokage-sama, my sins are too heavy I want to die knowing that I at least did one good thing in my life."

Tsunade sighs and nods "So, you tested his affinity and it was like Tobirama's; how is that possible?"

"Kurama or should I say Kyuubi; Naruto and him met last year and the reason he attacked was due to a genjutsu. The fox saw potential in Naruto and gave him Tobirama's control over water."

Jiraiya suddenly laughs while clutching his sides, "Oh man, this is too good; if he can control Kurama's chakra then-."

Kisame bashes the Toad Sage over the head and growls, "When will you get it through your thick skull, Naruto does not want to use Kurama's chakra even though both are on good terms. Naruto wants to be strong by himself; his Uzumaki healing factor plus his tenant will make Naruto damn near impervious to injury."

Tsunade scratches her head, "And the fox agrees to this?"

Kisame nods but Jiraiya still tries "What about the Toads? Minato's jutsu?"

Again, Jiraiya finds himself bashed over the head by Kisame "Toads are a no as I found an Uzumaki summoning contract that has not had use since the second war; the panthers."

* * *

><p><strong>Time-skip: Five Years Later<strong>

Naruto now stands six foot tall and his outfit has changed since then. His hair now resembles that of the Yondaime's, a blue headband parts the blonde bangs on either side of his face. Naruto wears black ANBU pants with metal shin guards, black steel toed boots, a dark blue wife beater which shows his defined muscular frame, metal arm guards like the ANBU wear with black gloves, and two pouches on a belt; one on either side of his body.

Currently, Kisame and Naruto are sparring in a separate training ground as both knew that their spars could get out of hand. As the years progressed, Kisame told Naruto about his health and what he would acquire when he passes on; what he did not tell Naruto is how he would die. Naruto was saddened by this as Kisame was a huge father figure to him, even more so than the Hokage, Tsunade, and Jiraiya which he grew close with.

Clangs are heard, sparks fly, only the sound of rustling leaves, that is how fast Naruto and Kisame are moving while attacking. They have been at it for an hour already and thanks to their healing powers, both are looking just fine; the ANBU have grown to like watching these fights, it gave them a break from their duty. Both Naruto and Kisame break, they grin to each other and shoot out respective water techniques.

"**Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique!"**

Both shout out and release a massive 25 foot wave out of nothing but the water molecules in the air leaving all spectators in awe. The waves crash sending water spraying everywhere but this does not deter either and they rush in with their swords. Naruto ducks under a beheading slash then blocks an overhead strike with his katana; he forces Samehada to his left side then elbows Kisame in the solar plexus making him stumble slightly. Naruto follows up with a bisecting slash which is jumped over then a uppercut which is blocked by Samehada; both push in close looking each other in the eye.

"Heh, this is fun eh Dad."

"You have no idea kid, you have exceeded all my expectations, there is one last thing to do before going out to the real world though."

"Do tell." Naruto smirks and both break then use **Hidden Mist Technique **which makes a thick mist cover the training site.

The spectators listen in but can hear nothing, two masters of silent killing going after each other; the occasional clang of a block is heard or a water clone being dispelled. After a tense five minutes, Naruto had enough; he sheathed his sword and put his arms out and muttered **Great Breakthrough** sending a gale of wind outward and around the area to dispel the mist. Doing this however, Naruto had to quickly backflip to avoid Kisame's sword. Naruto discovered his wind affinity at age eight; both this and water were mastered almost completely.

Kisame and Naruto look at each other slightly panting with a smile on their face but internally Kisame was breaking down but kept up a façade to fool Naruto thinking he was OK.

"_To die by the sword is a swordsman greatest honor, I am sorry to make you feel pain…my son."_

Kisame and Naruto roar and run at each other, a crater where they launched from. Both swing their swords, Kisame aims to kill making Naruto's eyes widen; instincts kick in and he uses his armguards to push the blade aside and drive his katana into Kisame's heart. Naruto sees what he has done and backs away slowly with tears in his eyes.

Kisame lets Samehada drop to the ground with him following soon after onto his back. Choking on his blood, he motions Naruto to come closer which he does.

"Naruto, I wanted to go out this way. Dying by the sword is a swordsman greatest honor, remember that."

"Why, I didn't want to harm you; come on, I can get you to the hospital!"

Kisame chuckles and coughs out some blood, he caresses Naruto's cheek "Kid, you taught me how to be human again, not some killing machine; I don't have much time left. Take my sword, treat it well and sign the contract I told you about a year ago."

Naruto shakes Kisame's body as he sees his father's eyes droop, "Father, please. Don't die, I need you."

Kisame chuckles, his voice barely a whisper now, "The village knows your heritage and what you hold, they accept you; you will never be alone. Goodbye, my son."

This said Kisame closes his eyes, never to open them again; Naruto pounds his fist on Kisame's chest still not believing what he'd done. The ANBU watching were about to intervene when the Sandaime, Tsunade, and Jiraiya interrupted telling them not too.

"Hokage-sama?"

"No Boar-san, Naruto needed to make his first kill and Kisame is right about the way he died; he did so with honor. Let Naruto have his time, I know he will recover from this."

It was a tense five minutes until they saw Naruto stand and wipe the tears from his eyes, what they didn't know is that Kurama put some sense into the boy earlier.

"**Kit, quit your sulking; are you that weak to becoming a shivering mess every time you kill someone? Do you wish to tarnish what Kisame gave to you; a new life, one which you might not have had!" **

"_Dammit Kurama, you're not helping; I killed my own father for Kami's sake!"_

"**What were those words about dying with honor he spoke; did that not filter through your pea size brain? You are Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Hoshigaki, heir to three powerful clans. Are you going to show everyone that the heir is weak by crying over a fallen comrade or show your strength by fighting on in their memory?"**

Naruto does not speak, he thinks over what Kurama said and even though he wanted to deny it, it was impossible; he was acting like a fool.

"_Y-your right, Kurama; I cannot let my actions dictate my future. Yes I am sad that I killed my father but his death is not in vein as I will take up his legacy and ensure his name lives on in me."_

"**There you go Kit, it will take longer than this to heal but accepting it is the first step; go on, take what was yours, and ensure Kisame Hoshigaki lives on."**

Naruto nods internally then stands and walks over to Samehada which bristles as it feels Naruto's potent chakra; he bends down and grabs the blade which the bandages have come off of. Naruto looks at it as he lifts it with one hand; the gravity seals on his katana helped him achieve this feat.

"You hungry boy?"

Samehada shivers in response making Naruto chuckle and pump his chakra into the sword making it happy; after a minute of doing this, Naruto puts the sword on his back then walks over to Kisame.

"Father, thank you for everything you gave to me; I will ensure your legacy lives on in me. Rest in peace."

Naruto takes the katana out of Kisame's body right as the Hokage and others arrive. Tsunade and Jiraiya hug Naruto but avoid Samehada as it would likely react negatively to them.

"Guys, I'm fine; mentally it will take me a while to get over this but physically I feel fine. No public service Hokage-sama, I will bury him in my backyard by myself."

Naruto shakes off Tsuande and Jiraiya then picks up Kisame and water shunshins home. Everyone at the training ground sighs; it would be a week until anyone saw Naruto come out of his home.

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later – Hokage Office<strong>

Naruto got a letter via messenger hawk saying that the Hokage requested him. It has been a week but since then he has recovered mostly from his ordeal and signed the Panther contract as well as summoning the boss who was a fifty foot tall Black Panther called Suterusu. The boss was happy to have a summoner after all these years and quickly accepted Naruto while reminding him on possible sage training. Naruto arrived to the office in a mist Shunshin and quickly bowed to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen chuckles, "No need for honorifics Naruto; are you feeling better?"

Naruto nods, "Better but it's still hard to believe Kisame is gone."

"Well enough about that, onto the next topic."

The Sandaime throws a green vest to Naruto which he catches then quirks an eyebrow.

"Jounin sir, you are promoting me to Jounin…why?" Naruto takes off his sword before putting on the vest, he puts Samehada on his back again.

"I saw your fight with Kisame and his eventual end; he was an S-class nin Naruto and with you knowing all his skills."

Naruto chuckles, "Alright I understand, so where are those brats at so I can pound them into the ground."

Hiruzen sighs and shakes his head, "Figures that you would have Kisame's temper…anyway, you will be going team to team as well as take solo missions. In fact, why not greet the graduates now but don't overdo it."

Naruto grins which are a mix of fox and shark like, "Heh, so I can scare the brats but not do damage huh."

"Naruto," the Sandaime starts out slowly, "What exactly are you planning."

"A little of this and that, watch in that crystal ball seeming I sense your Jounin coming this way; huh, even Kakashi is on time for once. Well, time to scare the brats!"

Naruto disappears in a mist while the Jounin come in who see the Hokage's pale face. The man just takes out his crystal ball and points so everybody could watch.

* * *

><p><strong>Academy<strong>

"And those are your teams; please wait for your Sensei to get here." Iruka states and was about to leave the room when a dense mist starts filling the room making the teacher shake his head.

"_Oh great, now what is Naruto up to."_

The class was confused at what was going on, Shino's bugs were going crazy, Akamaru was hiding in Kiba's shirt, Hinata had her Byakugan blasting hoping to see anything, Sasuke was doing the same with his three tomoed sharingan that Itachi and Fugaku helped him with. Naruto went around the classroom laughing demonically making most of the students shiver in fear, he found a red marker on the desk and grabbed it; Naruto proceeded to draw a red line on the necks of every student, even Iruka. Once at the front of the class, the mist disappeared showing Naruto in his grinning glory with a red marker in his hands.

"Well, you're all dead; according to the red marks on your necks."

Iruka chuckles, "I wondered what went across my neck, what are you doing here Naruto?"

Naruto chuckles "Look at my vest."

Iruka laughs sheepishly "Wow Naruto, Jounin already; congratulations; how is Kisame by the way?"

Naruto sighs and whispers in his ear "We will talk afterward."

Iruka nods and chuckles at the students' faces that were filled with fear "Class, this is Naruto Namikaze, a recently promoted Jounin."

"How can he be a Jounin at our age?!" Kiba boasts.

"Lots of hard work brat, and if me taking out the whole class isn't proof enough how about I introduce you to Samehada, but I warn you, my sword doesn't cut…IT SHAVES!"

Kiba's eyes grow wide and he puts his hands up defensively "Nah, that's cool!"

The class chuckles which break the tension in the room but soon questions start flying.

"Why are your teeth pointy like a shark? I thought the Seven Swordsman only had teeth like that?" A civilian student states making Naruto smile showing them off.

"Well, I am sure you have seen a shark man walking around the past years." Que nods from the class. "That was my Sensei all these years; he was Kisame Hoshigaki my adopted father."

"Not to be rude Namikaze-sama, but why speak of him in the past tense?" Sasuke asks which makes Naruto sigh.

"OK brats listen up!"

In the Hokage Tower, the teams were assigned but Hiruzen told them to wait a little but when Sasuke's question came up the ones who knew about Kisame and Naruto's bond groaned.

"Well, let's see how this goes." Kakashi states earning nods of agreement.

Back in the academy, Naruto pulls his sword off his back and slams it to the ground; it was currently bandaged up.

"This sword was my adoptive fathers but last week we had a normal spar but like all good swordsman, to die by the sword is a great honor. He made a move to kill me and my training kicked in; I thrust my katana, my first sword, through his heart ending his life. His memory lives on in me and I will see to it that the Elemental Nations will remember the once great swordsman of the Mist."

Naruto sighs and puts Samehada on his back; he lets the class digest everything then continues.

"You have been told of what Shinobi life is like, you have trained to help you survive in that environment. You will have to kill your opponent yet they will try to kill you. A comrade might die but do not sulk at their death, suck it up, fight on in their memory and make sure their name is not lost to history."


	7. Tobi is a Good Boy

**AN:** I have no clue how this idea popped in my head but what the hell, I will go with it. Please read and let me know if I have a future story on my hands. Thanks all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, all rights belong to Kishimoto and I am not writing this for profitable gain.

_ITALICS – _Thinking

**BOLD** – demon talk/jutsu

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p>A clear moonless night, villagers slept peacefully in their beds, all that shattered by an ear splitting roar which shook the whole of Konoha; frightened cries erupt amid the chaos the Kyuubi no Kitsune was wreaking on the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The Sandaime Hokage and valiant Shinobi stood their ground against the beast hoping to push it back away from the village which succeeded when Minato teleported the beast away so that Kushina and Minato could seal Kyuubi into their newborn son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.<p>

On a cliff face which overlooked the site, a five foot six tall man had an orange spiral mask which only showed the right eye. He wore a black long-sleeve top that also covered his neck and chin, a pair of black gloves, and a pair of dark-colored pants along with the black shoes and white stirrups. On his waist, he wore a thick black belt with armor-like metal plates attached to it. He wore the same metal plates on his shoulders. The man watched as Minato and Kushina protected the child from Kyuubi's claw which impaled them; after a few choice words to the child, Minato finished the sealing. Minato and Kushina died entangled in each other's arms with a smile on their face.

"Sensei, if only you knew how much it pained me to do this to your wife then fight against you. I had to convince Madara that I was still acting according to his plans but now the deed is done."

The masked man uses **Kamui** to disappear in a whirlwind then reappear before the child who was still fast asleep. The man stroked the whisker marks on Naruto's cheeks which made him squirm but still kept sleeping. The man glanced at Kushina and Minato's bodies then sighed.

"I will take care of your son Minato, Kushina, it's the least I could do for the sin I committed this day."

The man senses incoming Konoha Shinobi and quickly grabbed Naruto then used Kamui again to teleport to where he was hiding all these years; the Mountian Graveyard. Once they disappeared, Hiruzen Sarutobi and countless Shinobi arrived to see their dead Yondaime and his wife; everyone got down to one knee and bowed their heads in sadness. The Sandaime however grew fearful as their son was nowhere to be found.

"_Naruto, oh no, did some village take the child while we were vulnerable?"_ Hiruzen sighed, "_I must get Jiraiya to find the boy."_

"Sensei?"

"Ah, Jiraiya, just the man I wanted to see." Hiruzen leans in close and whispered into his ear, "Naruto has been taken and I want you to use every damn resource to find him, do I make myself clear?"

Jiraiya nods, "Hai Sensei I will leave after Minato's funeral."

"We will have it in the morning, it's the least we can do."

"The council will want to know about the Kyuubi and where it went."

"I know my old student but I will not let them push one over on me, I am the God of Shinobi dammit and I'll be damned if Minato's son returns to a village where he's not wanted."

Jiraiya nodded and the Sandaime motioned for the Shinobi to escort Minato and Kushina through the village and help with clean-up as well as the wounded; it would be a long night for Konoha but a new beginning for one Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

><p><strong>Council Chambers – 30 minutes later<strong>

Hiruzen, who stood five foot four and was 68 years of age, walked into the chambers still donned in his battle armor with a stern look on his face. Danzo and the advisors, Koharu and Homura, were not happy to see this but the clan heads were. Hiruzen sits in between his advisors with Danzo sitting on the left side of the table with the clan heads on the right; Shibi Aburame, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Fugaku Uchiha, Tsume Inuzuka, Choza Akimichi, and Hiashi Hyuga.

"Hiruzen what is the status of…" Danzo started but the Hokage sent him a heated glare which shut him up.

"Danzo, we may be old friends but when we are in a formal meeting like this, I will be referred to as Hokage-sama. Do I make myself clear?!"

"Hai Hokage-sama." Danzo said through gritted teeth which Hiruzen and the clan heads noticed and filed for later.

Danzo stood five foot six and wore a white shirt, with a black or dark grey robe over the top of it which covered his feet to just over his right shoulder. The robe concealed his right arm which was bandaged. He also had black, shaggy hair, and his right eye was bandaged with a cross scar on his chin.

"Now, as to the topic of the meeting are the deaths of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Minato fought bravely against the Kyuubi and in a will of desperation used the **Dead Demon Consuming Seal** to seal part of the Kyuubi within himself while the other in his wife, Kushina. Jiraiya if you would?"

Said man steps out of the shadows with a stern expression on his face as well, he knew what Hiruzen was doing; covering the tracks that Naruto was lost.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. Minato was working on a seal to contain the Kyuubi where it would filter its chakra into the host but if the host died so did the Kyuubi. I think you can all deduce what that means correct?"

Danzo and the advisors were seething inside; they wanted the power of the Kyuubi and turn whoever was jinchuriki into a weapon for the village. Hiruzen and Jiraiya mentally smirked sensing the small KI that was rolling off Koharu, Homura, and Danzo.

"Hokage-sama, if I may?" Inoichi said.

Inoichi stood five foot nine and had long blond hair reaching into his back, which he wore spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail, blue-green eyes and strong facial features, which included a well-defined jaw line. He wore the standard Konoha flak jacket over a black outfit, complete with hand-guards, forehead protector and a sleeveless red haori.

"You may Inoichi-san."

"With us not having a jinchuriki it only makes sense that our academy cannot lax even though the Elemental Nation is considered peaceful."

"This is troublesome; I just want to go home and sleep." Shikaku paused as he yawned. "But I agree with Inoichi, we need to get an academy that produces strong Shinobi, maybe heighten security. Just troublesome."

Shikaku stood five foot seven and had two scars on the right side of his face, had black hair tied in a ponytail, a goatee, dark eyes, and his ears were pierced. He wore a meshed shirt underneath his flak jacket, a deer skin coat over that and hand guards.

Hiruzen strokes his goatee and hums, "Very good, I will see to it that the academy gets restructured and security to get better allocated; I will have a meeting with you clan heads after our healing period is over. For now, we have a funeral to get ready for. This meeting is dismissed."

"One last thing Hokage-sama." Danzo asks, "Who will become Hokage?"

The Sandaime smirked, "I have reinstated myself and I think that everyone here will agree?"

Everybody's hands raised though the advisors and Danzo's were a little forced as they did not want Hiruzen as Hokage again. All their future plans ruined in one night thanks to the Yondaime and Hiruzen himself.

"Good, this meeting is dismissed."

After Danzo, the advisors and the clan heads leave Hiruzen nods to Jiraiya and he goes off to find Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Mountain Graveyard<strong>

The man came out of the swirling distortion in the cave which he has resided all these years, he placed Naruto on the same bed he slept in then looked around the room to find that Madara's dead body was gone.

"_How could he just disappear, nobody knows this hideout other than me and him. Dammit, something's not right here."_ After a pause, the man clenches his fists. "_Zetsu!"_

The man sighed and took off his orange mask to reveal two onyx black eyes and the right side of his face looked like deeply-aged wrinkles. After he placed the mask on the bed, the man palmed his face then over his heart where a friend of his was killed.

"_Rin, why did you have to die; I know Kakashi killed you but there had to be a reason as to why that was. Kakashi has that answer, I know he does but the time is not right to face old friends."_

The man is caught off guard when Naruto starts crying, with a smile on his face Obito picked up the baby and starts rocking it back and forth; surprisingly Naruto calmed down then opened his blue eyes to look at the one caring for him. Naruto giggled childishly which made Obito chuckle.

"That's right Naruto, Uncle Obito is here to take care of you; under my guidance you will become what Minato wanted you to be, and then some."

* * *

><p><strong>Time-Skip Six Years Later<strong>

Over the six years, Obito found out how nerve-racking children could be; whether it is the constant attention or the pooping which made Obito remember spiral Zetsu, and not to mention the older Naruto got the more questions he asked. Most of them were about training and if he knew who his real parents were. Naruto was now six years old and stood three foot six and wore a simple black suit with geta sandals, his hair was a spiky blonde with three whisker marks on his cheeks. He started physical training last year which Naruto was ecstatic about but soon realized how hard Obito would push him.

100 push-ups and sit-ups, tons of running, jumping, dodging kunai, senbon, as well as fireball jutsu; at first Naruto was afraid but after a talk from Obito his five year old mind understood that this training would likely get him to Obito's level. Currently, Naruto was finishing his physical exercises; it was October 10th, Naruto's sixth birthday, the day he would unlock his chakra and the day he would learn of his heritage.

"Naruto, it's time to unlock your chakra, come here!"

"Hai Tou-san!"

Naruto quickly ran over to Obito and got in the full lotus position with a fox like grin on his face.

"Well, someone's eager." Obitio grins, his mask off as Naruto didn't care about his scarring.

"Come on, show me cause' Naruto's a good boy!"

"_Ugh, I just had to show him my Tobi personality last year…just dandy."_

"Ok Naruto put your hand in the ram seal like I am doing now. Once that is done feel for a warm spot in your stomach and grasp it then pull it out. If you can do this, we will get to see which affinity you have and maybe I will throw in a little extra."

Naruto grinned and quickly put his hands in the ram seal and closed his eyes searching for that warm feeling. The first time he felt nothing, the second time Naruto felt a tingle, but the third try he found what he was looking for. A blue aura burst from Naruto's frame and circled around his body like flames in a fire. Obito wasn't too surprised seeming he was part Uzumaki after all not to mention the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi.

"OK Naruto that's enough!"

Naruto released the seal and panted heavily, "Why do I feel so dizzy?"

Obito ruffled Naruto's hair "That's because that was your first time and since you have a lot we will be doing extra chakra control exercises. Now, I want you to put some chakra into this slip of paper."

Naruto grabbed the piece of paper that Obito pulled from a pocket on the robe he was currently wearing. Naruto does as told and the paper splits in half then both halves get soggy to the point they almost disintegrate which made Obito's eyes widen.

"_Tobirama had that type of response; I knew Naruto might get water but to have it that strong…"_

"Did I do good Tou-san?"

"Very good Naruto, you have an affinity for wind and a very powerful affinity for water. Now, about those extras."

Obito activates his Sharingan making Naruto look at them in awe.

"Would you like to have eyes like mine Naruto? Before you say yes I must warn you these eyes come with great responsibility."

"Hai, I want to make my real parents proud; whoever they were." Naruto's voice saddened at the end making Obito sigh and hug Naruto.

"That was my next topic Naruto. You were born in the village of Konoha which is where your Tou-san and Ka-san lived. Now, what have I told you about that village?"

"That it was attacked by the Kyuubi and my birthday was on the date it…" Naruto's eyes widened then he started shaking "I-is the beast sealed in me?!"

Obito nods sadly, "Hai but your father did that to you but I am partly to blame for what happened that night."

"W-what?!"

"Naruto, please don't hate me but I had to do what I did to ensure that Madara knew that I was with his plan before he passed away."

Naruto just sat there digesting all of this. He wasn't sure if he wanted to find out the truth but after a couple minutes he told Obito to continue.

"Your mother, Kushina Uzumaki, was the previous container for the Kyuubi and I was the one who extracted it from her and set it loose upon Konoha. This is when I fought your father, Minato Namikaze, my Sensei. He beat me and sealed Kyuubi within you."

Obito took a deep breath and continued.

"Kyuubi would have killed you if not for your parent's actions, they were impaled with Kyuubi's claw and died after the sealing was finished. For what it's worth, I am sorry…my son."

Naruto looked at Obito with hatred and a tear streamed face; he punched his tou-san over and over again repeating how he hated him. It broke Obito's heart. After a minute or so, Naruto passed out due to exhaustion and what he learned today. Obito picked up Naruto and took him to the bed and set him down then tucked him in.

"I will do the blood transfusion as you sleep my son, you may never grow to like me again but I will still help you every step of the way."

After Obito collected the needed materials from storage, he put an IV in Naruto's right arm which would take a bag of Obito's blood and slowly drain it into Naruto's system. Obito sighed and hoped Kyuubi would help in the process as he doubted that Naruto's blood was the same as his. In a cage within Naruto's mindscape the Kyuubi cracks open one of his eyes feeling a foreign substance entering his jailor's system. He roared in anger as he sensed the blood was from an Uchiha.

"**Damn you Uchiha, how dare you control me, how dare you put me in these deplorable hairless monkeys! I refuse to have my jailor become one of them!" **

Obito's eyes widen as he senses Kyuubi's chakra fight against the blood, he knew that Naruto was not ready for exposure to the Kyuubi's chakra so he quickly activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and entered Naruto's mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's Mindscape<strong>

Obito appears in front of a large golden cage to see the Kyuubi snarling angrily at the man in front of him.

"**How dare you show your presence after you took control of me six years ago!" **

"Calm yourself Kyuubi, I am only helping my Sensei's son out, I was wrong about Madara, the man who saved me those many years ago. I did what I did to make him, or his Zetsu, to believe that I was still with the plan."

"**Why should I believe you, all the Uchiha are spineless worms, a mere chew toy to me!" **

"Then look at my memories, see what really went on that night before I came…please, your killing Naruto!"

"**Aw an Uchiha who cares…makes me want to fucking vomit!"**

Obito roars in anger, "Dammit Kyuubi! If Naruto dies you die…do you understand that, does that register in that fucking thick skull of yours?!"

"**YOU DARE INSULT ME THE GREAT KYUUBI!" **

"Oh I dare alright, and I dare that you heal Naruto and then have a one on one chat."

"**And if he releases the seal to destroy you after what you did?"**

"Then I deserve every bit of it, I deserve to be killed by the one that I controlled that night; my life is in your hands Kyuubi, Naruto's life is in your hands. That's all I came for, I bid you farewell."

After Obito vanishes Kyuubi smirked, "**So, you wish to atone for the sins you caused that night; so be it."**

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the Hideout<strong>

Obito gasped as he left the mindscape and looked to see that Kyuubi was no longer fighting the process.

"Thank you Kyuubi, you don't know how much Naruto means to me."

It would be a week later when Naruto finally awoke, the blood transfusion only took a couple hours but in that time the Kyuubi helped. As for the conversation Naruto had with the fox he was unsure if that happened or not. Obito walked into the room to see how Naruto was doing to see that he was sitting up in bed looking at him with sad eyes which bore no hatred.

"Kyuubi talked to me, about what you said; he finds you the only worthy Uchiha even though the actions you did that night were terrible."

"Naruto?"

"I will forgive but not forget what you did Tou-san. You are helping me to become a better Shinobi and maybe one day both of us will return home."

"Yes, it would be nice to see Kakashi again."

"Who?"

Obito sighs and sat beside Naruto then began the long tale of what happened to him during the third war and what Madara did afterward including Kakashi killing Rin. The tale took an hour and a half but by the end of it Naruto was in tears and hugging Obito.

"Thank you for listening and understanding Naruto, do you now see why I am pushing you hard?"

Naruto nods.

"Good, it is afternoon so after lunch it is time to start your training from hell."

"I will do the training cause' Naruto's a good boy!"

Obito slaps Naruto upside the head making him cry in pain, "I showed you that once and you insist on doing it…makes me realize how stupid I was in that form."

Naruto shrugged and headed off into the kitchen area of the cave; the next six years would be filled with brutal training and by the end of it Naruto would be a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

><p>As the years progressed, the training only got harder and harder. Naruto was introduced to gravity seals, intense taijutsu bouts, chakra control exercises, fuinjutsu, intense physical exercise, how to use a gunbai fan and other weapons, among other things. At the age of seven, the intense training awoke Naruto's sharingan which prompted Obito to tell Naruto about the curse of the Uchiha; Naruto vowed that he would not fall under such a curse. At the age of eight, Obito took Naruto out of the hideout and into a bandit camp so that he could make his first kill, or kills. Naruto was hesitant at first but Obito told him that he would be at his side. Naruto managed to wipe out the camp without injury due to the Kyuubi and his Uzumaki healing but it took almost a month for him to recover from the actions he took; this stress awoke the second tomoe.<p>

Ages nine through 10 did not see much other than taking out bandit camps for experience and increasing the training regime. Naruto and Kyuubi's relationship started to improve at this time as they set up a mental link but Kyuubi still bugged him about being part Uchiha now. It was safe to say the fox had a grudge but who would blame him after being controlled by two of them.

At the age of 11 Naruto awoke his third tomoe after almost being killed by Obito when Naruto scared him while he was sparring. Obito threw a kunai at Naruto who was not expecting such a reaction and didn't dodge in time; the kunai lodged just three inches from Naruto's heart. It took two weeks for Kyuubi and Obito to heal him and get Naruto back into the land of the living; Obito made sure to keep his instincts in check after this incident. On Naruto's 12th birthday is when Obito told Naruto that he could do something to awaken his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"So, run that by me again?" Naruto scratches his head in confusion.

"I will use **Tsukuyomi **to think that you killed me; this should awaken your Mangekyo. Once you do we will spend this final year training that power but you MUST NOT rely on it as you will go blind eventually. Do you understand?"

"Hai Tou-san, ready when you are."

The experience that followed was not pleasant as Naruto watched himself kill Obito over and over again for 72 hours. After the technique, Naruto's mangekyo did awaken and it looked like the biohazard symbol; it was also after this that Naruto ran and hugged Obito for all his worth. They took a break for a couple days to let Naruto's mind rest from the experience; it was also this experience which made the Kyuubi wonder if Naruto and Obito were exceptions to the curse that maybe they could change the ways of the Uchiha clan.

"**Ugh, to think I would believe that you two would be exceptions to the Uchiha Curse…I think I hurled a little."**

"_Just admit it, Tou-san and I are awesome!" _

"**Tch, I still think you're a no good Uchiha."**

"_Excuse me fluffy but I am part Uzumaki too yah know!" _

"**Fluffy…did you just…GET IN HERE SO I CAN EAT YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT!**"

Naruto laughs internally and ends the mind link to get ready for training. While he was doing so Naruto reflected over how much he learned. Obitio considered him a master in fuinjutsu, he mastered both his water and wind affinity but had yet to master his fire which showed up after the blood transfusion, and his chakra control was ANBU level. Thanks to his Sharingan, Naruto copied and mastered some of Obito's skills one of which he thought was hilarious; the **Whac-A Mole Technique**.

It was an Earth attack but the user would use the **Hiding like a Mole Technique** to get underground then pop up in places and whack the opponent with a stick. All in all, Naruto was about high jounin level due to Obito's extreme training and after this year was done they would travel the Nation to make themselves known then head to Konoha to offer their services. Speaking of which, the years Naruto was gone were hectic to say the least.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha – Hokage Office<strong>

The Jounin just got assigned their genin squad; Kakashi had Sasuke, Sakura and Sai, Kurenai had Hinata, Shino, and Kiba, Asuma got the Ino-Shika-Cho, and Guy still had his genin team. In the years since Naruto went missing, the academy was overhauled, security heightened, and many spies weeded out.

The security also found out about Danzo's still active Root program; Danzo was quickly apprehended and charged with treason. The War Hawk tried to fight the charges but the Daimyo already signed off saying that Danzo was guilty. Once he was gone, the remaining Root were rehabbed and put into ANBU or the Shinobi ranks; case in point is Sai. Hiruzen also kicked out his old advisors saying that Jiraiya and Tsunade were better since they knew how the Shinobi world worked; Homura and Koharu were not happy about this but they had no choice to comply.

Back to the present, the Jounin left the office and Tsunade and Jiraiya came in; Tsunade has ran the hospital ever since the Kyuubi attack and was saddened to hear that Naruto disappeared. In fact, that is what their topic of discussion was now after security seals were in place.

"Any news, Jiraiya, on Naruto's whereabouts?"

"None Sensei, my spies say he isn't even in any of the villages."

Tsunade breathes a sigh of relief, "At least we know that much…"

The Hokage lights up his pipe and puffs on it which made the smell of tobacco permeate the office.

"We still have a jinchuriki on the loose though and whoever took Naruto was either for their own gain or something else. The fact that he is not in any major village is a load off our backs though."

Sarutobi sighs.

"I still think we failed Minato by not arriving to pick his child up sooner."

Jiraiya pats Hiruzen's back "It's not your fault Sensei, you have been on that for years let the past go."

Sarutobi smiles, "I would like to my old students but deep down I have a feeling that one day he will return stronger than ever."

* * *

><p><strong>Time-Skip: One Year<strong>

Naruto was now 13 years old; he stood five foot six and wore what Obito did when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha; on his back was a white Gunbai fan with three black tomoe emblazoned on its surface.

Obito, age 27, wore a white mask with a purple tint that covers the entire upper-half of Obito's head with a design that resembled the Ten-Tails' eye, consisting of a ripple-pattern with three tomoe around the centre; two of these tomoe acted as the mask's eye-holes. His clothing was a pair of black pants and gloves, with a black shirt underneath. Over this he wore a purple, high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half and had the Uchiha crest on the back. Around his waist he wore a simple, light-purple obi and a belt. Strapped to his back, he carried a purple gunbai with black trimmings and black tomoe, connected to a black chain that ran up his right sleeve.

Obito looks at Naruto, the mask hiding his smirk, "Ready Tobi?"

"Tobi's ready to go, maybe we can get some dumplings, see some hot women? Can we, can we please!"

An awkward silence hangs in the hideout for a couple minutes before both started laughing uncontrollably. After they calmed down they looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Oh Kami, that was too good. I almost thought that was me for a second." Obito chuckled at the end.

Naruto shrugged, "I try; now, shall we head off to our first destination?"

"Yes and remember our names, I am Madara while you are Tobi got it?"

"Tobi's got is cause' he's a good boy!"

"Let's just go to Iwa and start making ourselves known; hopefully the other jinchuriki don't sense you."

"Tobi will use his sharingan to make them all go loopy!"

Obito groans, "To think I actually used that damn personality; this trip is going annoy the hell out of me."

Naruto laughed and both head off to Iwa; they would arrive two days later.

* * *

><p><strong>Iwa – Tsuchikage Office<strong>

A knock is heard on the door which interrupted Onoki from his work. Onoki was a very short, old man with a triangular beard and a moustache that has angular corners, a big red nose and thick eyebrows. The top of his head is completely bald, although, he has long white hair on the lower-half of his head, the back of which is tied with a yellow ribbon into a topknot. Ōnoki wears a green and yellow coat with a red collar, underneath he wears the traditional Iwagakure outfit consistent of a light green version of their flak jacket and mesh armor.

"Come in."

The Shinobi enters and bows, "Sir, two strange men are looking for jobs and would like to speak with you."

"Unusual how?"

"Their attire states they are from the Uchiha clan Onoki-sama."

"Impossible, all the Uchiha live in Konoha, are they missing nin?"

"No sir, we checked our bingo books, they're clean!"

Onoki groaned, "Send them in, let me see what they want."

"Hai." The Shinobi motions them inside the office then closes the door.

"_Interesting choice of outfit and one has blonde hair…how I hate blonde hair, damn Yondaime Hokage!"_

"Hello gentlemen, what can I do for you today?"

"We are simply looking for jobs to make our living, once we complete a job we will leave." Obito/Madara said.

"You seem to be from the Uchiha clan but I thought all had black hair? Boy you better change that hair color or people might lynch you; I included!"

"Tobi's a good boy!"

Obito bit back a laugh while Onoki sweat dropped at the man in the orange mask.

"And your name?"

"Madara Uchiha!"

Onoki's heart took a couple leaps but it soon calmed down, "I faced that man in combat, there is no way you can be him! Madara is dead and I know it."

"Would you like a demonstration, would you like to dance with me?"

"Oh, oh, you made Madara mad, Tobi run and hide now."

Onoki waves his hands in the air defensively; he knew that Madara used the term dance when it came to fighting.

"OK, I won't question you but I still hate the kid with the blonde hair, fucking Yondaime. Anyway I have a mission in the Land of Waves that needs accomplished apparently a Seven Swordsman of the Mist is there; bring me their head and you will be paid accordingly."

"No other information, this better not be a set up or the two of us will show no mercy when it comes to burning this village to the ground." Obito growls out.

Onoki was surprised when the man known as Tobi spoke in a serious tone, with the MS glowing in the only eye hole.

"You betray us and I will ensure that your head will be on a pike for all to see." As quickly as the serious came it was gone. "So, can Tobi get the mission now cause' Tobi's a good boy!"

Onoki just hands the mission scroll over but bends too far, a snap echoed in the small office.

"OH MY BACK! Just take the scroll and go…oh my poor old back!"

Obito takes the scroll and both nod at each other; they left the office using **Kamui **which further shocked the Tsuchikage; he had two potential entries for the Bingo Book.

* * *

><p><strong>Wave Country<strong>

Two swirling distortions appear in a forest in which two figures stepped out of; Naruto was still not used to far distance travel so he lifted his mask and proceeded to hurl up his breakfast that he had today.

"I don't think I will ever get used to that."

"Deal with it." Obito tenses up, "Hide, we got company."

The two Uchiha jumped into the trees and conceal their chakra; they overlook who is coming down the road.

One is a man who was reading an orange book; most of his face was covered by a face mask and the Konoha headband covering one of his eyes. He had a green jounin vest on and a blue uniform as well as gravity defying silver hair; this was Kakashi Hatake.

The next was a boy with black hair which looked like a duck's behind, he wore a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers, along with white shorts. This was Sasuke Uchiha.

The next was a girl with bright pink hair and wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs, with short sleeves, a zipper, tight dark green shorts, and a forehead protector which she used to accentuate her face. This was Sakura Haruno.

The last was a pale skinned boy with short black hair. He wore a short black jacket with red. He also carried a tip-less tantō on his back. The rest of his outfit consisted of a high-collared midriff shirt, black pants, shinobi sandals and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed. This was Sai.

In the middle of the group of genin was Tazuna; he wore a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. He also carried a towel around his neck and wore a pointed hat on his head. Naruto and Obito instantly recognized that he was the client; Obito wanted to say hi to Kakashi so bad but Naruto put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. It was not the right time.

"Ugh this is boring, I was hoping C-ranks would be a little more fun." Sasuke huffed in annoyance.

Sakura smacks Sasuke upside the head, "You dolt, ever hear of the C-rank curse; the first one usually goes wrong with genin dying!"

Sai, even though rehabbed, still called people nicknames; they weren't good ones.

"Dickless, Flatchest, the more you complain the easier the enemy will find us."

Kakashi interrupted their dialogue, "Ma, ma, calm down it's only a C-rank plus I'm not a jounin for nothing; have some faith in me."

"Being three hours late to training…yah, some faith." Sasuke said.

Kakashi pouted though his mask hid it, "You guys are mean."

Up in the trees Obito chuckles and whispered to Naruto, "Same old Kakashi."

After another fifteen minutes of travelling with Naruto and Obito following the mist near the uncompleted bridge got denser; they knew the enemy was close. A whistling sound pierced the air signaling incoming; Kakashi told everyone to get down which made the object fly overhead and imbed in the tree Obito and Naruto were in. A man appeared on the sword handle soon after; he was a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. The man had no shirt but had striped pants like those worn in Kiri.

"Zabuza Momochi."

"Kakashi."

The two Shinobi stared at each other and got ready for a fight when they felt two presences nearby. Zabuza noticed that they were right above him so he quickly jumped out of the tree and grabbed his sword, Kubikiribōcho, and got in a ready stance.

"Tobi, do you mind playing with Zabuza while I handle his apprentice across the bridge?"

Naruto simply dropped out of the tree in front of Zabuza and waved.

"Hi, name's Tobi, can we be friends?"

Zabuza answered by attempting to slice Naruto in half. The attack misses due to Naruto not being there anymore; a hit in the back of the head makes Zabuza turn around to see his target holding a stick. Where Naruto got it is up for debate.

"Did you just hit me…WITH A STICK!"

"Yep, cause' Tobi's a good boy!"

Zabuza growled in anger and tried to attack again but Naruto turned intangible which made the blade pass through without injury. As Zabuza attempted this over and over again, Kakashi was unsure what to do about the situation.

"Kakashi-Sensei, are those other people after us?"

"No Sakura, they were probably following us for a while which means they could have killed us at any time. Zabuza must be their target."

Sasuke saw a glimpse of the three tomoe on Naruto's gunbai fan and gasped in shock which the team and Kakashi caught.

"Look at Tobi's gunbai fan, see anything familiar Kakashi-Sensei?"

Kakashi's eyes widened, "Uchiha…"

Zabuza and Naruto stood five feet from each other as they took a break; Zabuza was about to attack again but Naruto yawned.

"Tobi's done playing with you."

One hand seal later, Naruto produces a massive **Water Dragon** which Zabuza counters with a **Water Wall. **Naruto didn't back down and launched a **Great Fireball** through the mist in which Zabuza barely dodged in time. Doing this left him open for attack and Naruto kicked the swordsman in the solar plexus; Zabuza flew into a nearby tree and coughed up blood but he quickly stood and got ready to attack when a scream was heard over the bridge.

"Haku!"

Naruto took Zabuza's distraction to his advantage and landed vicious blows to the stomach and head. Zabuza managed to recover quickly and grabbed Naruto's wrists then flung him away.

"**Hidden Mist Technique!"**

Naruto attempted to find Zabuza in the mist and couldn't so he decided to clear the nuisance away. After a few hand signs, Naruto unleashed a large gale of wind thanks to **Great Breakthrough**. After doing so Naruto quickly ducked and activated his MS and muttered one word, **Amaterasu**. Zabuza attempted to get away but the flames quickly engulfed the man which made him scream in agony and drop Kubikiribōcho. Naruto picked up the sword with ease and used it to behead Zabuza before the rest of the black flames engulfed his corpse and turned it to ash. After putting the head in his Kamui dimension, he turned to the presence of Obito holding up a beaten hunter nin from Kiri; before Naruto could ask what they would do with Haku, Obito put him in his Kamui dimension.

As the two were about to leave, Kakashi stepped up after sensing no ill intent from them.

"We thank you for helping get rid of Zabuza and his apprentice, do you care to join us?"

"Our mission is complete, we will be off but Kakashi, I assure we will meet again, come Tobi."

"As you wish Madara."

As the two leave via **Kamui**, everyone caught the name Tobi said; Kakashi had a long report to give once the wave mission was over.

"Kakashi, did I just hear that right, did Tobi say that other person was Madara?" Kakashi nodded to Sasuke. "But how, the man should be dead!"

"There are many unknowns in the Shinobi world Sasuke, be thankful that all of us are alive as Madara usually killed anyone in his path."

Tazuna decided to change topics, "My home is not far from here, come I will escort you."

* * *

><p><strong>Iwa – Tschuikage Office<strong>

Onoki was nursing his back as he waited for the two Uchiha to return, he had Han and Roshi in the room as guards just in case the two decided to attack whence they returned. Han was the five-tailed jinchuriki while Roshi was the four-tailed one. Two swirls in the office interrupt them and out walks Naruto and Obito who curse at seeing Han and Roshi with Onoki; they hoped they wouldn't be caught.

"You've only been gone about an hour, do you have my payment?"

Naruto sets the scroll on the desk which Onoki checks for traps then opened it carefully to reveal the head of Zabuza as well as his sword.

"You two have done well, the secretary will give you your payment once you leave."

"Onoki-sama, I sense something strange within the blonde haired kid." Han calmly stated.

"Oh?"

"Is it customary, Onoki-sama, to question us after we completed a mission for you? Like I said before, any attempt on our lives will mean this village's destruction. Choose wisely."

Naurto and Obito send out their Killer Intent at the same time which suffocated the elderly Kage as well as the two jinchuriki; after a couple minutes they let up to allow the tension in the room to become normal again.

Onoki's eyes were wide, "J-Just take your payment and go."

Once the two left the room, Onoki glared at Han and Roshi.

"Spill, what did you deduce from the two; I want a full report so I can put them in the Bingo Book."

"The aura I felt from the man in the orange mask fluctuated, I am sorry Onoki-sama but I am unsure of what the anomaly is." Han said.

"With their KI alone I would give them an A ranking in the book, maybe S since they took down Zabuza with relative ease." Roshi stated.

"Follow them until they leave the village; I want you to give me as much information as possible. One has blonde hair and they are both Uchiha's, they cannot be trusted. You have permission to kill if you deduce they are spies; dismissed!"


	8. The Akuma no Senshi

**AN: **This idea has been in my head ever since I made an account but I knew my creative writing skills were just getting started then but now I feel confident that I can pull this future story off. Without further ado, here is my rendition on a Samurai Naruto story.

**AN 2:** All sword stances and such are real and have been heavily researched to ensure validity, just an FYI. Also, if any other author's ideas happen to end up in this story, it is purely coincidental; if they wish for me to recognize them as that idea was theirs then I will give credit where it is due.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto all rights belong to Kishimoto.

_ITALICS – _Thinking

**BOLD** – demon speak/jutsu

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuriki to the Kyuubi no Kitsune and parents to Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze; he doesn't know these things yet but has always wondered who his parents were and why the village seemed to hate him. Our blonde protagonist was six years old and sat on the swing which hung from a tree not far from the academy, he mulled over the first week he had during class.<p>

"_Why do I even try becoming a ninja when the entire village hates me for a reason I cannot understand. Is this village even my home, do I even belong?"_ Naruto looked up the Yondaime's face on the Hokage Monument and pondered if the Hokage position was really worth it.

Naruto acted like a rambunctious kid so that others would recognize him but in reality, Naruto was smart and somewhat cold due to the hate received ever since he could remember. Deciding not to stay here any longer, Naruto decided to head to the library and read so that his mind could go elsewhere. Once Naruto entered the library, an elderly lady with white hair and many wrinkles on her face greeted Naruto warmly; she was one of the few who treated Naruto with respect.

"Ah, Naruto my boy, back again to get your mind off things?"

Naruto smiled at the receptionist, "Hai Megumi."

Megumi noticed the sad look on Naruto's face; she used her cane to help her walk around the desk then gave Naruto a quick hug.

"What seems to be the matter Naruto, you can tell this old grandma anything; I'm here to help."

Naruto sighed, "I'm unsure whether I want to become a ninja to a village that hates me, even Hokage for that matter. Is there some other path I could take?"

Megumi was surprised yet irritated at the fact that the village's hate finally got to the boy. She knew what Naruto contained as well as his parents but she knew it wasn't her place to tell.

"I do sonny, here let me show you where the Samurai books are located."

"Please sit Megumi; I don't know if your old bones could take much more."

"For six years old, you are quite the gentlemen. Fine, the Samurai section is just after the area you were at yesterday."

Naruto thanked Megumi as she went to sit down again; some civilians were staring at Naruto with anger which he ignored and got to the section and quickly pulled out a book to read then found a seat. After Naruto opened the book, he started to read.

_A Samurai follows what is known as Bushido, eight principles or virtues every Samurai Warrior should live by and never stray from; rectitude or justice, courage, benevolence, politeness, honesty and sincerity, honor, loyalty, character and self-control. To expand on this, the Samurai Warrior:_

_Holds loyalty, courage, veracity, compassion, and honor as important, above all else,_

_Has an appreciation and respect of life, _

_Is deadly in combat and yet so gentle and compassionate with children and the weak,_

_Strives for enlightenment for good judgment, personal growth, and self-awareness,_

_Practices some type of martial art skill or something that helps him or her develop physically, mentally, emotionally and spiritually,_

_Uses Death as his or her advisor not his or her enemy, _

_Seeks to understand the phrase, "Know thyself!" and, _

_Seeks communal and family relationships and understanding the role of the servant and the master._

_Failure to uphold this code, the Samurai is tasked with taking his own life. _

Naruto looked up from the book and rubbed his temples in deep thought and confusion, he was only six years old so some of this was hard to understand. After a long break, Naruto started reading again where he found that Samurai worked directly under the Daimyo; this made Naruto smile as he would not be loyal to Konoha, only the Daimyo he served under. Bushido, however, still gave Naruto confusion. Closing the book, Naruto walked up to Megumi and checked out the book then ran to the Hokage Tower; it was only a couple hours since he started reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Tower<strong>

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, was doing the bane of every kage's existence; paperwork. No matter how much he tried, the amount seemed to multiply at an infinite rate. He kind of wished for something to interrupt him from the monotonous task; this is when Naruto barged in and slammed the book on his desk.

"Naruto, how nice to see you." Hiruzen glanced at the title of the book and looked back at Naruto, "So, what got you into the Samurai all of a sudden?"

The answer was one the Sandaime was not expecting.

"I'm tired Ji-Ji, tired of all the glares, harsh remarks, and overpriced food and clothing. Becoming a ninja to a village that won't recognize me is not what I wanted; you told me things would change but nothing has. The Samurai seems like to be the path for me; at least the Daimyo will respect me."

"The villagers are just misunderstood, I am sure if you gave them another chance…"

Naruto interrupted, his happy mask was now off and the full brunt of Naruto's cold eyes bored into the Sandaime's.

"Six years Ji-Ji, ever since I was born it seems like, I have dealt with this. The Naruto you knew is gone, what you see now is what this village has done."

Hiruzen was taken aback by the cold visage that Naruto had, it was one no six year old should have; it was here that he knew there would be no talking Naruto out of this.

"_Dammit, I would reveal his heritage now but the state he is in would only make it worse."_

Hiruzen sighed, "What do you need help with Naruto?"

"A trainer, a master to teach me the Samurai way."

"I know just the person, he set up shop a couple months ago, he's a retired Samurai from Iron Country; I can escort you there."

Naruto simply nodded and grabbed the book off the desk and followed the Sandaime, all the while the latter was thinking how much he and this village failed Minato's legacy.

"_I should have watched you more closely Naruto, it seems in my age I have forgotten that family duties come before that of the Hokage."_

* * *

><p>As the two walked, Hiruzen could hear the whispers of the villagers and noticed Naruto glaring back at them. This took some villagers off guard while others talked to each other wondering what the Hokage was doing with the demon brat but being careful not to break the Sandaime's law. Hearing these, Hiruzen sighed internally at how far the village had fallen; it was this that made him vow to stop being soft and make Konoha strong again.<p>

Soon, after 10 minutes of walking, Naruto and Hiruzen arrive at a small shop which sold a variety of items; Harumasa's Emporium was the name. To the left of the door was a wide window so that others could look in the store and see the man's wares. On the right wall held different sizes of katana, wakizashi, and tanto as well as wooden practice swords called bokken. On the left side of the wall were tea sets, repair kits for clothing and/or armor, and bows. On the wooden floor of the store was barrels filled with shuriken and arrows; behind the front desk, hanging on the wall, were different types of Samurai armor, kimono, and geta sandals.

Naruto and Hiruzen walked in which made a bell jingle when the door hit it, footsteps were heard and an older gentleman greeted them. Harumasa stood six foot tall, had fair skin and black eyes, wrinkles adorned his face along with a scar which was on his left cheek. He wore a simple white kimono with a black loincloth and geta sandals; on his right side were two swords held in place by a black belt; a katana and wakizashi. Harumasa had black hair which was set in a topknot.

"Welcome Hokage-sama and guest to my emporium, my name is Fukui Harumasa."

Hiruzen calmly pointed to Naruto and before he could speak, Fukui looked at Naruto and frowned after seeing the cold visage.

"You have brought me a young child who seemed to have lost his way. Tell me child, what troubles you?"

Naruto looked at Hiruzen who motioned to go ahead, "I seek to follow the path of the warrior as I refuse to become a ninja to a village that hates me."

"I see, but tell me, what do you seek if you so desire to follow Bushido; is this for respect or for revenge?"

"What?"

Fukui smiled, "You are but an empty glass waiting to be filled. You have strayed off the path of life and are unsure where to go."

Naruto growled, "Make sense old man!"

The samurai chuckled before bending down to Naruto's level, "What is your name."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto, let us start again; why do you wish to become a Samurai?"

Naruto sighs, "I don't feel welcome in this village, everyone glares at me, calls me a demon and after reading about the Samurai," Naruto held up the book, "I realized that the Daimyo might treat me better than this village ever did."

Harumasa noticed the Hokage's sad glance at Naruto, "Wait here Naruto, feel free to browse the store while I talk to the Hokage OK?"

"Hai."

Hiruzen is motioned to the back of the store and into the samurai's office, once the door is closed both chat silently so that Naruto couldn't hear what they were saying.

"You have brought me a diamond in the rough Hokage-sama, I sense he is still unsure of whether this path is right for him or not but I digress. Tell me why haven't you informed Naruto of his heritage and what he contains?"

"How do you know that?!"

"Calm yourself Hokage-sama, I am not your enemy; I merely took the facts and pieced them together, it wasn't hard to figure out."

Hiruzen glared at Harumasa, "Have you been stalking Naruto, if you have I won't hesitate to kill you here and now."

"Not at all Hokage-sama, I may have been here two months but the villagers seem to like their sake a little too much, ninja included."

The Hokage clenched his fists in anger then relaxed after taking a deep breath, Harumasa continued.

"Mifune, my master, told me that I would meet a boy who lost his way before coming here Hokage-sama; he told me that the fate of the Elemental Nation and Iron Country would rest in his hands alone."

"_Almost like Jiraiya's prophecy from the Toads."_ Hiruzen looked the Samurai in the eyes, "If I agree to this, will you teach Naruto your style?"

"That is not my choice to make, it is Naruto's and my style is based on Iaido, the art of sword drawing."

Hiruzen tensed as Harumasa suddenly got in a stance then started to sheath his katana, with a click, which signified the blade locked in place, the Hokage hat he was wearing split in two and fell to the floor. Needless to say, Hiruzen was now afraid.

"I didn't even see you draw your katana, how?"

The samurai smiled, "Musō Jikiden Eishin-ryū, the style in which Naruto will learn among other things if he accepts the path of the warrior."

Sarutobi grabbed the pieces of his hat and cried anime tears over the now ruined garment, after calming himself he and Harumasa walked out of the office to see Naruto wearing samurai armor and slinging around a katana.

"Well Naruto, it seems like you have chosen your path."

"AHHH!"

Naruto jumped in the air as he didn't expect them to return yet; he quickly sheathed the katana and placed it back on the shelf while taking off the armor. Hiruzen smiled after seeing a real smile on Naruto's face.

"_It seems that Naruto found his path again…Minato, Kushina, you would be proud."_

"Sorry samurai-san, I was just curious is all."

"Not to worry Naruto, I see you are eager to follow Bushido then?"

"Hai but it some of it was confusing."

"All in due time child, I will teach you the path of the warrior among other things. First thing, that orange monstrosity has to go and you will be wearing what I am."

"But I like orange…OW! Why'd you hit me?!"

"You were distracted by thinking about me burning that hideous outfit."

Naruto stared at the man in awe as the samurai somehow read his mind; this earned another slap on the head which made Hiruzen chuckle.

"You were distracted on how I read your mind; this is something we will work on. Expect nothing, be prepared for anything. Your training will start tomorrow at five in the morning, I expect you to be here on time."

"Hai, Ji-Ji can we get ramen?"

"No." Harumasa said, "You need to eat more vegetables and get a balanced meal; Ramen on special occasions only."

Naruto pouted, "But the villagers only sell me rotten or overpriced food."

The Sandaime's eyes suddenly gleamed with anger, "Naruto, we are going shopping; I think it's time they know who the boss is around here. Harumasa-dono, thank you for helping Naruto and I."

"My pleasure Hokage-dono."

Once the two left Harumasu smiled, "I must inform Mifune-dono that I have found my student, in time maybe he can teach my student as well."

* * *

><p><strong>Following Morning Harumasa's Emporium<strong>

The bell jingled in the store then the sound of the door closing was heard, Naruto arrived just as told. What confused him was that nobody seemed to be in the store.

"Samurai-san, are you here?"

"Ah, Naruto I see you have arrived on time; you are quite the responsible person." Harumasa arrived from the back of the store and threw Naruto his outfit. "Put that on, you will burn that orange suit you wear afterward."

Naruto hesitated and got slapped on the back of the head, "Remember what I said yesterday child, expect nothing, prepare for anything."

"How do I prepare if I see nothing is happening?"

"A wise question young student but that is what the lesson will be for today, situational awareness. Now go on, change up then meet me in the back."

"Hai samurai-san."

"Master, my young student, for now on I will be called as such."

"Hai master Harumasa."

It took Naruto five minutes to change as he never used a kimono before but once he got it on he felt comfortable, it was really soft and lightweight. His outfit was like that of his master, a simple white kimono, black loincloth, and black pants underneath as well as geta sandals. As he arrived to the back of the store with his old clothes, Harumasa was standing by a wood burning stove which was for heating in the winter.

"Put your old clothes in here Naruto and set them alight; the burning of your old clothing signifies that that part of you is now gone. What you wear now is the beginning to your new path, that of the warrior."

Naruto simply nodded and did as told, a match was handed to him which he lit and set his orange monstrosity on fire. As Naruto watched them burn he could only think on what the samurai said to him yesterday.

"_I am but an empty glass, one that is waiting to be filled."_

After a few minutes, Harumasa motioned for Naruto to follow where he took a three foot bokken off the wall; perfect for Naruto's three foot six frame. Next, he took a black silk belt he got from behind the counter then proceeded to put both on Naruto, the bokken slid between the belt and the kimono in a secure fashion on the right side.

"Master?"

"You will not pick up a sword for a few years yet, that bokken is so you can get used to the weight, you will use that until you get your real swords. Now come, we are going to wander the village; pay close attention to everything around you."

"Hai Master."

Harumasa nodded and both head out to wander the village, meanwhile the Hokage was having a meeting with his advisers, Danzo, and the clan heads.

* * *

><p><strong>Council Chambers<strong>

The clan heads, Shibi Aburame, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Hiashi Hyuga, Tsume Inuzuka, Fugaku Uchiha, and Choza Akimichi, the advisors Koharu and Homura as well as Danzo, were all waiting for the Hokage to arrive. None knew what this meeting was about and why it was so early in the morning. The council doors soon opened showing Hiruzen in his Hokage attire and with a stern expression on his face; the God of Shinobi was back.

"Advisors, Danzo, Clan heads, I have called this meeting to inform you that the village has lost a great asset to its Shinobi ranks and we have nothing to blame but this village and myself."

Hiruzen took a deep breath before he continued; he was impressed that everyone was silent still.

"Naruto Uzumaki started the academy a week ago but decided on another path as he came to me with a book yesterday, a book about the Samurai. The happy go lucky kid you knew was nothing more than a mask to hide a cold shell; I saw Naruto's eyes yesterday and realized then and there that we failed one of our greatest legacies."

"Samurai…bah, this is a ninja village and Samurai have no place here. I say you hand Naruto over to me so that I can train him." Danzo said.

"Danzo, how many times do I have to repeat myself…NO! And don't think for a second that I don't know about your still existing Root program; try anything to Naruto and his master, whom is a retired Samurai from Iron Country I might add, and your punishment will not be lenient."

The clan heads and advisors smirked at Danzo's shocked face.

"Hokage-sama, if I might interject, who is Naruto's master now?" Shibi questioned.

"Fukui Harumasa, he was taught by Mifune so I assure you Naruto is in good hands."

Hiashi's eyes widened, "Are you sure that name is correct Hokage-sama?"

"I assure you it is Hiashi-san, why do you ask?"

"When the Hyuga was being formed, samurai still roamed the land and the Harumasa clan had an alliance with us after we had countless battles with them. Years passed and the Samurai clan seemed to disappear, I must meet this man."

The council chamber goes absolutely silent as that was a response nobody expected, after a silent five minutes Homura cleared his throat.

"As interesting as this is, I sense you had other business Hokage-sama."

"Yes, if you recall earlier how I said we failed one of our greatest legacies, that has to do with Naruto Uzumaki."

Hiruzen pulled out a manila folder and slammed it on the large desk, he opened it and pulled out a birth certificate, blood test, and marriage certificate; these three documents were passed around.

"Those are proof to the fact that Naruto is the son of our Yondaime Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki. I will inform Naruto of everything as he has suffered at the hands of this village for far too long, after that the whole village will know of the sins they have committed."

Nobody denied the truth that was staring them in the face yet Danzo had his concerns.

"And what of Iwa and Kumo?"

"That, my old friend," Hiruzen said, "is where your Root will be handy. I want every list of shinobi under your control and their skill set, I will have Jiraiya and Tsunade return so that any seals can be removed and they are checked to see if they are fit for duty. Deny my request and it will be your head Danzo!"

Danzo sighed knowing he couldn't do anything but the Hokage had one more stipulation.

"Oh and Danzo, all your files that we collect from your base will be gone over; any sign of treasonous activity and you will be executed publicly. As of now, Root is now under my command."

Danzo clenched his fists and let out a strained, "Hai Hokage-sama."

"That is all I wanted to say, we are dismissed. Hiashi, Harumasa should be training Naruto but I will inform him that you want to meet."

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto<strong>

"Master, this is boring, I do as you say but nothing seems out of the ordinary."

"Patience young student, this is something that will take time to hone in. For instance, there are two ANBU who have been following us. One is hiding behind the dumpster behind me and the other is on the roof overlooking me."

"_How did he see us, we used a camouflage jutsu?!"_

"I don't sense anyone?"

Harumasa sighed, "Close your eyes Naruto and extend your senses, ignore everything else around you as you do so."

Naruto does as told and attempts to drown out the sounds around him, it took ten minutes but Naruto finally managed then snapped open his eyes with a gasp.

"I saw a hazy mist around the ANBU, what was that?"

"_He accessed his Ki already, and at such a young age. Perhaps there is more to this boy then I once thought."_

"That is the life force of every being on this planet, which is what is known as Ki or chi; for you to have accessed it at your age is truly astonishing."

"Argh, so confused!"

"You're only six my student so you have every right but that is the next part of your homework. After today's lesson you are to go to the library and read up on the elemental nations; the kage, the villages, terrain, everything."

"Expect nothing, be prepared for anything." Naruto said.

"Very good Naruto, now let us continue our lesson but outside the village walls. You are welcome to come ANBU-sans, I assure you I won't bite."

"_The Hokage needs to be informed of this."_

"They left master; I heard the wind that was picked up."

"_Increased senses thanks to the Kyuubi, just another thing I will be working on. You might be a better Samurai then me once you graduate my student."_

Nothing else was said between the two as they walked to a training ground which had a waterfall and many trees around; the sound of birds chirping and animals scampering about was plentiful. Before Naruto could question what they were going to do, he was handed a blindfold.

"I will be honing all of your senses; first I will take away your sight, then your smell, your hearing, and lastly touch."

"Are you sure this is necessary master?" Naruto's head rocks backward as he is hit with a stone that Harumasa found on the ground. "What was that for you old coot!"

"Never question your master. A samurai's training encompasses all paths of Bushido, you took up this path and to leave it would mean I would have to kill you after you slit your own stomach."

Naruto looked into the serious gaze of his master and gulped, "Y-you're joking…right?"

"No, a Samurai never lies; if a Samurai says that they will do something, they will as Bushido demands it. Enough chatter, put on the blindfold."

Naruto did so and was immediately hit with multiple stones which made him scream in pain.

"A blind samurai can still fight, listen for the sounds of the incoming projectile and dodge."

Naruto attempted to dodge but again got hit, having enough of this Naruto decided to calm his emotions and drown out everything around him. Harumasa saw Naruto's shoulders relax and smiled.

"_That's it my student, relax and let your other senses guide you."_

Harumasa threw a baseball sized stone toward Naruto's face at a tremendous speed; he knew that Naruto would be able to catch the stone. For Naruto, it was quiet, his mind blank until a whooshing sound entered his ears; letting instincts guide him, Naruto outstretched his right hand and caught the stone.

"YATAA I DID IT!" A stone hit Naruto squarely in the forehead making him scream in pain.

"You were distracted by your joy in accomplishing your task. We will continue to do this until lunch time; between breaks you will be doing push-ups, sit-ups, crunches and squats. Get in position."

"Hai Master."

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Office<strong>

"Inu, Hawk, I see you have returned from your protection assignment though you are hours early, care to tell why?"

"Sorry Hokage-sama, but Harumasa-san and Naruto managed to detect us." Hawk said with Inu adding to his statement.

"Harumasa said that Naruto accessed something called Ki or chi, is that even possible sir?"

Hiruzen lit his clay pipe and puffed a few times which made the smell of tobacco permeated the air.

"I am unsure about chi but I find it hard to believe that a six year old could detect you, the samurai yes, but Naruto? Are you sure you aren't slipping on your duties Inu, Hawk?"

"No Hokage-sama!" Both said.

"Good, I will have to look into Naruto's training myself then; guard the office while I'm gone."

"Hai Hokage-sama!"

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto<strong>

Naruto was now doing his second set of twenty crunches, sit-ups, and push-ups; as he was doing the push-ups, Harumasa would stand on Naruto's back for added weight. This of course made him lash out at his master which earned a stomp to Naruto's back and sent him to the ground. After a few beat downs, Naruto just went along with his exercises. Naruto stood from his crunches and brushed the dirt of his kimono as well as the sweat from his brow, the blindfold was still on.

"Tell me Naruto, can you sense anything wrong about the training ground we are in?"

Naruto pushed his senses out, "I sensed some birds chirping in the tree about 20 yards to my right as well as some animals running from the area. It's fuzzy but something is hiding by that tree."

"_Amazing, only his first day and Naruto can already sense me."_ Hiruzen thought.

"You can come out Hokage-sama, I sense you wish to talk to my student?"

Naruto turned to the tree to see Hiruzen walk towards them, "Indeed I do but there are too many ears about the woods."

"Then our lesson is done for the day. Naruto, come to my store after you're done to pick up more of your new outfit and burn the old one's at your home. Also, remember your homework."

Naruto bowed, "Hai, thank you master."

"Before we part Harumasa, Hiashi Hyuga would like to talk to you about an ancient treaty they had with your clan."

The samurai smiled, "Ah yes, I haven't seen a Hyuga in quite some time. Sadly, I'm the last remaining member of my clan; maybe my student could pass on my legacy once I am gone."

"Really!" A slap is heard in the training ground, "Will you stop that old man I got enough bruises today!"

"Emotions can distract you from the fight and possible dangers around you. Mediation will be your next lesson, same time tomorrow. By your leave Hokage-sama." Harumasa bowed.

Hiruzen nodded and lead Naruto to the Hokage Tower while Harumasa went to the Hyuga compound to see what Hiashi wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Tower<strong>

As Naruto and Hiruzen arrived, the Hokage dismissed Inu, Hawk, and the hidden ANBU then set up security seals so that nobody else would listen in. Naruto took a seat on the couch while Hiruzen sat in his chair.

"So Ji-Ji, what did you need to talk about?"

"When I saw those cold eyes of yours yesterday and what the villagers were saying about you, I woke up. No longer would I be considered soft and I have taken steps to make sure Konoha harms you no longer Naruto."

Naruto scratched his head in slight confusion, "Not that I'm happy about that but why tell me this?"

"You always wanted to know about your parents and why the village hated you, well that day is today. The village will find out about your heritage after lunch."

Naruto sat silently as he watched Hiruzen get up and take off the picture of the Yondaime which was on the wall with the other past Hokage; underneath this was a safe. After unlocking this, Hiruzen grabbed two scrolls and handed them to Naruto after putting everything back in place. One of the scrolls had a spiral on it while the other had the Kanji for Namikaze on it; Naruto read the Kanji and gasped.

"N-no, that can't be, if the Yondaime was my father then that means the Kyuubi is…"

Hiruzen nodded sadly and sat beside Naruto, "Yes, the Kyuubi is sealed within you and is the reason why the villagers hate you. They see you as the demon, not the scroll that holds it back."

"What is this spiral symbol?"

"That is the Uzumaki clan symbol; sadly the clan was destroyed in the second war. Your mother, Kushina Uzumaki, came from Uzu before they were destroyed; both parents loved you very much. I'm sorry for keeping this from you."

Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes and hugged Hiruzen, "Thank you Ji-Ji and I forgive you but how will the village take it?"

Hiruzen shrugged, "We will see later today but first how about getting a new home."

"I have to pick up my clothing from my master Ji-Ji, and then we will go to my parents' home."

"I have a better idea as Harumasa-san is likely still talking to Hiashi, how about some ramen?"

"YES!" Doing this made Naruto clasp his hands over his mouth and let out a chuckle. "I guess master is right about my emotions."

Hiruzen ruffled Naruto's hair, "I look forward to seeing you in full Samurai gear one of these days Naruto; even though you aren't a ninja I believe your parents would still be proud."

"Maybe, but ramen Ji-Ji…let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Last AN: <strong>Before you ask, yes Fukui Harumasa was an actual Samurai who lived from 1884 to 1971. He was taught under Ōe Masaji, the founder of the Musō Jikiden Eishin-ryū style; he lived from 1852 to 1927. As for the Harumasa clan, that is purely fictional.


End file.
